Un paso más cerca de ti
by Justbeinguseless
Summary: Después de ser convencido por algunos chicos del equipo kazemaru decide hacer cualquier tipo de cosa para saber los verdaderos sentimientos de cierto castaño, incluyendo "perder su dignidad" -yaoi endoxkazemaru-
1. Chapter 1

Esta es el primer fic que escribo en muuuuchi tiempo asi que si no esta muy bien culpen a mi falta de practica xD, es una relacion yaoi = chicoxchico, asi que si no les gusta no lo lean por favor :)_

-Que quieren que yo qué! –chilló un exaltado y sonrojado kazemaru, se encontraba en el vestidor del equipo Raimon, junto a aki, haruna, natsumi, kido y goenji, el entrenamiento comenzaba en cuestión de minutos por lo que eran los únicos allí

-shhhh!, que quieres que todos nos escuche? –lo calló haruna

-nadie además de nosotros lo sabrá –dijo kido

-y por qué lo haría?...en todo caso, no creí jamás qué pensarían hacer algo como esto y mucho menos que estarían involucrados kido y goenji –dijo kazemaru

-solo es curiosidad –respondió gouenji impasible como siempre

-aja –fue todo lo que dijo kazemaru

-piensa lo que quieras, lo harás o no? –dijo goenji algo molesto por la respuesta de kazemaru, claramente no le creía

-no, y no cambiaré de opinión, no voy a perder mi dignidad jamás –dijo kazemaru, por su tono claramente se notaba que no cambiaría de opinión, al menos no tan fácilmente

-no perderás tu dignidad, estas exagerando –dijo aki

-no lo hago –respondió tercamente –y si tanto quieren saber, por qué no le preguntan ustedes mismos en vez de involucrarme a mí

-ya conoces a endo, seguramente no entenderá y si insistimos mucho le parecerá extraño –hablo por primera vez natsumi –de todas formas, sabes que si bien le parecerá extraño que una persona que supuestamente no conoce le pregunte tanto del tema pero lo aguantará para hacerse su amigo….acaso no te da curiosidad también?, sé que sí, se te nota en tu mirada cuando lo miras…sientes lo mismo que los que estamos aquí…exceptuando a haruna que está por apoyo moral

-y curiosidad también –agrego haruna

-ahora que dices?, lo harás? –pregunto kido esta vez, sorprendido de que kazemaru sintiera lo mismo que ellos…más competencia

-no me gusta mentir y eso será claramente mentir, va contra mis principios… -respondió kazemaru –y a que te refieres con sentir lo mismo que ustedes? –pregunto curioso

-no creo que seas tan inocente –le miro goenji serio, kazemaru solo lo miro dudoso e inclino la cabeza levemente, haciéndolo ver adorable, cosa que confundió a goenji ¿en realidad no sabía a qué se refería natsumi?

-sabes, así te ves muy tierno –sonrío aki, kazemaru desvió la mirada sonrojado

-mmm…insisto en que si lo harías bien… -dijo kido –de verdad no tienes ninguna curiosidad?

-por supuesto que sí!, pero preferiría…

-preferirías sufrir cuando lo vieras con alguien más que no es tu? –hablo natsumi

-yo… -en ese momento un hiperactivo endo entro por la puerta con balón en mano

-que hacen aquí todavía chicos?, tenemos que ir a entrenar

-vamos –dijo kido, goenji asintió y miraron a kazemaru que mantenía la mirada baja aun pensando en lo dicho por natsumi antes de la interrupción de endo, ahora que lo pensaba…si endo llegará un día cualquiera con un novio o una novia nueva…de solo pensarlo el pecho se le oprimía, pero ¿Por qué?

-piénsalo kazemaru, tienes hasta cuando termine la práctica, vamos chicas –dijo natsumi y luego salió del vestidor siendo seguida por haruna y aki

-nosotros vamos también –dijo kido y salió con goenji

-eso fue muy raro no kazemaru? –dijo endo divertido sacando a kazemaru de sus pensamientos

-eh?...a si, claro…mejor vamos a la práctica –respondió para luego salir de allí, dejando a un extrañado endo por su actitud

-el también estas raro…mmm…lo invitaré a comer ramen después del entrenamiento…si –sonrío endo feliz y corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros que ya habían comenzado a correr

El resto de la tarde fue más de lo mismo, entrenamiento, miradas de parte de aki, natsumi, kido y goenji hacia kazemaru, quién no estaba para nada cómodo con esa presión y estaba muy desconcentrado, nada le salía bien, es era un buen indicio según natsumi, estaba confundido, al menos la respuesta ya no era un rotundo NO. La práctica termino y todos fueron exhaustos a buscar sus cosas en el vestidor, kazemaru se encontraba en el suelo de la cancha arrodillado, estaba muy frustrado, esa para nada había sido una buena práctica como se supone que llamaría la atención de endo si ni siquiera podía jugar bien….esperen, Llamar la atención de endo!, por que querría hacer eso!, qué clase de pensamiento era ese…suspiro, definitivamente la charla con los chicos le había afectado…ahora que lo pensaba bien y con calma…a natsumi y aki les gustaba endo, eso se notaba a kilómetros, pero por que dijeron que sentía lo mismo que ellos?...acaso gouenji y kido...también les gustaba!, era eso posible?...ellos no parecían…ese tipo de chicos…acaso ellos creían que a él le gustaba endo!, pero eso no era cierto…o sí?, ya no sabía que pensar, en realidad él nunca había pensado si realmente le gustaba endo pero al parecer ahora todo indicaba que sí. Una mano frente a su rostro lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y vio a un sonriente endo, no pudo evitar sonreír el también. Tomó su mano ignorando los nudos que se formaron en su estómago al rosar sus pieles y se levantó con su ayuda

-gracias –sonrió kazemaru levemente, endo solo asintió aun sonriendo –iré por mis cosas –dijo kazemaru y comenzó a caminar en dirección al vestidor

-te acompaño –le siguió endo, kazemaru sonrío feliz de que endo estuviera aunque sean unos minutos más con el…después de todo si le gustaba endo, ya no podía negarlo. Buscó sus cosas mientras alguno de los miembros del equipo se despedían y una vez las tuvo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando endo y natsumi lo interrumpieron

-oye kazemaru… -endo

-kazemaru –dijeron al mismo tiempo, este miró a natsumi y suspiro

-espera un momento endo, volveré en un minuto si? –sonrío cansado, endo solo asintió extrañado por tercera vez en el día, ¿Por qué natsumi y kazemaru estaban pasando tan tiempo juntos?, no es que fuera mucho pero en realidad le molestaba que fuera así

-y bien? –le pregunto goenji a kazemaru, estaban un poco alejados, junto con natsumi y kido

-supongo que… -kazemaru suspiro –lo haré

-perfecto, mañana debe decirle a endo que no te quedarás al entrenamiento por que no te sientes bien o algo así y mientras este entrenando haruna y yo te haremos la transformación –dijo natsumi sonriendo satisfecha

-no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto

-pues créelo, nos vemos mañana chicos –se despidió natsumi y luego se fue

-bien, supongo que nos vemos mañana, kazemaru-chan –sonrió goenji, kazemaru lo miró molesto pero no dijo nada

-no molestes goenji, kazemaru lo hace por todos y si quiere puede guardarse lo que le diga, así que más vale que te quedes callado –dijo kido, kazemaru le sonrió en agradecimiento y kido le sonrió de vuelta

-si, como sea, vámonos –los tres juntos se fueron acercando más al vestidor donde todavía se encontraba endo esperando

-lamento la demora endo, tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con natsumi –le sonrió kazemaru

-no te preocupes, está bien –sonrió

-endo, nos vamos juntos? –le pregunto kido

-eeh…de hecho planeaba pasar a comer ramen con kazemaru…

-a si? –pregunto el nombrado

-no quieres? –pregunto endo decepcionado

-no, no eso, claro que si quiero –respondió kazemaru algo sonrojado

-bien, entonces vamos antes de que se haga más tarde, adiós chicos! –se despidió endo y se fue corriendo tirando a kazemaru de la mano, no alcanzo ni a despedirse, kido y goenji solo vieron con recelo como se iban los dos juntos.

Hace un par de minutos que habían parado de correr pero endo aún no le soltaba su mano, no es que le molestara ni nada, pero no había hecho eso nunca y jamás había visto que lo hiciera con otra persona por lo que le parecía bastante extraño, pero por ahora no diría nada, quería disfrutar de unas minutos más el calor del contacto de sus manos, para su mala suerte en cuestión de segundos el contacto desapareció haciendo que su mano se sintiera vacía, miro a endo y vio como lo sonreía y abría la puerta del negocio de ramen para luego entrar, lo siguió lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cada uno pidió un plato de ramen y conversaron con su antiguo entrenador Hibiki, más que nada de fútbol y cosas así. Cuando terminaron de comer ya estaba oscuro por lo que se despidieron de Hibiki y salieron de la tienda. Se fueron caminando juntos, conversando de diversas cosas, en realidad el que hablaba era endo, kazemaru solo contestaba con simples monosílabos, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que endo practicaba un monólogo, pero el peli azul tenía en su mente otras cosas…como el si estaba bien haber aceptado la proposición de los chicos

-ah~ -suspiro kazemaru interrumpiendo el habla de endo, quien lo miro fijamente para luego comenzar a hablar

-ne kazemaru… -llamo su atención –que es lo que ha estado ocupando tu mente todo el día?, puedo saberlo?

-no es nada endo, en serio –sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo, a pesar de todo esperaba que esa pregunta se debiera a preocupación no curiosidad

-si fuera nada no habrías estado así todo el día

-así como? –pregunto extrañado, no se había comportado diferente a antes, solo estaba más pensativo…o al menos ese era su parecer

-bueno, no todo el día…pero desde que te quedaste en el vestidor con natsumi y los demás has estado muy pensativo y en realidad quisiera saber qué te pasa

-gracias por preocuparte endo, pero en serio no es nada –sonrió nuevamente kazemaru, aliviado de que la conversación llegara hasta allí, ya que habían llegado a la esquina donde se separaban –debo irme, mi hermano me matara si llego más tarde

-entiendo…supongo que nos vemos mañana –sonrió endo algo desanimado por no poder sacarle a kazemaru el porque estaba tan distraído

-claro –sonrió –hasta mañana –se despidió y se fue por su camino sin voltear a ver como endo lo miraba yéndose. Mañana sería un día agotador para el peli azul

eso es todo :), es algo confuso al principio, pero luego se pondra mejor...xD, se aceptan criticas y reclamos, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!, muchas gracias por todos sus review, me hacen muy feliz ^^, lamento la demora pero no sabia muy bien moldear la idea, pero ya esta y no los hago esperar más:**

A la mañana siguiente, kazemaru se levantó más temprano esa mañana ya que simplemente no pudo seguir durmiendo por pensar en lo que le esperaba para ese día, por primera vez iba demasiado temprano a la escuela por lo que prefirió tomar el camino largo, durante el cual dio la casualidad de encontrarse con goenji. Fue un momento algo incómodo ya que él y el delantero, si bien no se llevaban mal, tampoco eran los mejores amigos, aparte del saludo inicial y la pregunta de goenji "¿supongo que no te has arrepentido de hacer lo de hoy?" no hubo una charla muy amena, aun así lograron sobrevivir al camino en silencio, apenas llegaron a la entrada de la escuela se despidieron y cada uno fue a su salón. Durante ese trayecto el peli azul se topó con endo quien lo detuvo a conversar en el pasillo.

-que tal kazemaru?, te vez más animado hoy –sonrió alegre como siempre, este solo sonrió tranquilo y asintió, sin nada realmente que decir –te vi con goenji cuando llegaste…desde cuando se vienen juntos? –pregunto endo, esta vez no sabía si lo hacía solo por curiosidad

-no lo sé, solo nos encontramos –se encogió de hombros

-pero…se van a venir juntos en las mañanas ahora? –kazemaru lo miró extrañado, ¿qué tanto importaba si había llegado con goenji?, endo entendió que estaba rebuscando demasiado –digo, podríamos venirnos lo tres juntos entonces –sonrió algo nervioso

-en realidad, no creo que vuelva a suceder…será mejor que vaya a mi salón, no quisiera llegar atrasado, nos vemos en la práctica –le sonrió a modo de despedida y se fue confundido, no era normal que endo hiciera esa clase de preguntas…de todos modos no importaba, tenía que estar mentalmente preparado para lo de hoy

Las clases pasaron lentamente y aburridas como siempre, hasta que llego el final del día, kazemaru ya había pensado en que escusa darle a endo para no quedarse al entrenamiento y poder comenzar con ese tonto plan idea de...bueno él no sabía a quién se le había ocurrido pero seguramente era kido ya que era más inteligente, pero en realidad fue idea de goenji, quien estaba casi desesperado por saber si había alguna posibilidad de poder ser novio de endo.

Cuando endo se acercaba a la cancha, cerca de la orilla, kazemaru corrió a alcanzarlo y lo detuvo, si iba a actuar -cosa que no hacía muy bien- sería mejor hacerlo solo con endo, él era mucho más fácil de engañar y con diciéndole a todos no estaría muy cómodo, por lo que prefirió hablar con el castaño antes de que llegara al vestidor.

-endo…que bueno que te alcanzo –le dijo mientras lo detenía agarrándolo del hombro

-oh kazemaru –sonrió endo –pasa algo?

-en realidad si…la verdad no me siento muy bien…no creo que pueda quedarme al entrenamiento –dijo con la mirada baja, realmente odiaba mentir

-te sientes mal?...quieres que te traiga algo?, si quieres puedo irte a dejar a tu casa? –preguntaba endo preocupado

-estoy bien endo, no te preocupes tanto –sonrió kazemaru tranquilizador –solo necesito descansar, espero que no te moleste que no me quede al entrenamiento

-por supuesto que no!, puedes irte, yo le diré a los chicos, pero estas seguro que no quieres que te vaya a dejar? –kazemaru rió levemente

-estaré bien, gracias…nos vemos mañana entonces –sonrió

-eso creo…

-mándale mis saludos a los chicos ne?, adiós –entonces se dio vuelta y se alejó de la cancha, pero no se iba a su casa para nada de cómo pensaba endo, es mas, se dirigió directo a dentro de la escuela para encontrarse con natsumi y haruna

Desde lejos, la escena era observada por un molesto goenji, ¿por qué endo se preocupaba tanto por kazemaru?, creía que estaba exagerando, además ni siquiera parecía enfermo, si bien él ya sabía que era solo una excusa, el peli azul no se había esforzado en que endo le creyera y este sin mas solo lo dejo ir, confiaba mucho en él, eso se notaba. Bien, no tendría que preocuparse mucho de eso, por lo menos no por ahora, en estos momentos se encontraba feliz de tener un entrenamiento con endo y sin kazemaru, si bien tenía a kido, ya se encargaría de eso, después de todo el delantero entrena con el arquero.

Endo le aviso al resto del equipo que kazemaru no se quedaría y kido en cambio aviso que haruna había tenido que ir a arreglar unos asuntos importantes en su casa, por lo que no vendría tampoco, nadie se preguntó por natsumi, después de todo ella no siempre iba a mirar como entrenaban.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de clases de haruna, se encontraban ella y natsumi junto a kazemaru. Tenían diversas bolsas con contenidos diferentes cada una, ropa, algo de maquillaje, pinches, cepillos de pelo, etc. El plan de kido en realidad era muy sencillo, lo más difícil fue convencer a kazemaru.

-aun no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto –suspiro el peli azul

-ya aceptaste, no puedes echarte atrás ahora –dijo natsumi

-no planeaba hacerlo –la miró –pero no significa que lo acepte

-deja de quejarte y comencemos la súper transformación –dijo haruna emocionada, kazemaru y natsumi asintieron a modo de aprobación.

Haruna y natsumi pasaron al menos una hora arreglando a kazemaru, se cambió de ropa, se puso unas calzas largas color blanco que le cubrían todas las piernas, arriba usaba un vestido-abrigo color rosa pastel manga larga, llevaba el cabello suelto y estaba levemente maquillado, una fina capa de base y un brillo de labios claro, los ojos llevaban sombra apenas visible color rosa. Las chicas miraron maravilladas su trabajo.

-kazemaru-kun estas hermosa –dijo haruna feliz

-no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso –murmuro cabizbajo

-si yo misma no hubiera visto el cambio frente a mis ojos no te reconocería –sonrió natsumi orgullosa

-eso es bueno? –preguntó el

-claro que sí, así no habrá forma de que ninguno te reconozca –habló nuevamente natsumi

-ninguno?...significa que ustedes y endo no serán los únicos en verme así? –volvió a preguntar aterrado esta vez

-claro que no!, debemos presentarte a ellos y allí te acercaremos a endo, no será muy difícil, él es el primero en acercarse para conocer a alguien –respondió natsumi

-no será divertido? –dijo haruna

-eso quisiera…

-recuerda por qué haces esto y se te hará más fácil –le recomendó haruna, el peli azul asintió

-bien, te explicaremos como será esto… -comenzó natsumi, el entrenamiento ya terminaría así mejor comenzar pronto

El entrenamiento pasó, durante la cual goenji práctico en todo momento con endo, aunque este no estaba al cien por ciento fue una tarde muy agotadora para todos. El peli plateado estaba molesto, mosqueado de que aunque kazemaru no estuviera en el entrenamiento aun así era una distracción para el castaño, de hecho era peor. Terminaron de guardar los balones y ya todos se iban a ir a sus casas cuando llego natsumi junto a una chica que se veía bastante tímida, "¿¡ese es kazemaru!" fue el pensamiento de goenji, kido y aki.

-esta es naoko-chan –dijo natsumi con una sonrisa, kazemaru la miró molesto pero no dijo nada y solo sonrió levemente a Raimon, nervioso

**mmm...naoko signfica obediente xD, bueno eso es todo por hoy, no es muy largo pero algo es xD, espero que les haya gustado y subire el proximo cap lo más pronto que pueda, gracias por leer ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola!, muchas gracias en serio por todos sus reviews, hacen que me sienta muy feliz, en serio, me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic y mi forma de escribir, en realidad estaba un poco "oxidada" ya que hace mucho no escribia nada y solo he subido una historia asi que de verdad me dan muchos animos! gracias! :)**

Todas las miradas se posaron en él. Estaba realmente nervioso, ¿qué pasaría si lo descubrían?, seguramente sería la peor situación que tendría que pasar en toda su vida por siempre y para siempre, no sabía con qué cara miraría luego a endo y a sus amigos. En realidad ni siquiera se había dado la molestia de mirarse al espejo y ver cómo había quedado, pues la verdad no quería verse vestido de _esa _forma, así que no tenía la menor idea si se veía convincente. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo los de Raimon le sonreían en forma amistosa y endo se le acercaba a hablarle, hasta que estuvo frente a el

-mucho gusto naoko-chan –le sonrió, raramente endo utilizaba el "kun" o "chan" por lo que le pareció raro a todos, pero no dijeron nada –yo soy endo, el capitán del equipo Raimon, ¿te gusta el fútbol?

-… -kazemaru sonrió nervioso y asintió

-genial! –sonrió más endo

Todos sonrieron felices, su capitán sí que era único, uno a uno se fueron presentando a naoko, quien al parecer de ellos era muy tímida, pero en realidad kazemaru moría de los nervios y vergüenza, apenas podía hablar sin tartamudear. Pasaron unos minutos todos juntos charlando simplemente de fútbol cuando se dieron cuenta de que si bien no era tan tarde era mejor volver a casa. Los últimos en quedarse en el lugar fueron endo y kazemaru, –kido y aki se encargaron de sacarlos de allí lo más pronto, disimuladamente claro está, entre más tiempo tuviera kazemaru, mejor– si bien el nerviosismo del peli azul aún estaba presente, lo controlaba mejor y eso le facilitaba hablar con el castaño. Conversaron de cosas sin importancia, kazemaru prefirió primero acercarse un poco a él y luego llegar a las preguntas que realmente le darían información, estaba algo frustrado, se sentía como un mafioso al pensar de esa forma.

-nee endo-kun –comenzó de a poco –no quieres ir a otro lugar, es algo incómodo estar en la escuela aun, no crees? –sonrió levemente

-amm, tiene razón…quieres que te muestre un sitio genial? –pregunto de la nada levantándose de golpe

-ah claro –respondió perplejo por la reciente emoción de su amigo

-solo sígueme –le sonrió, el peli azul asintió y tomó la mano que le ofreció endo para ayudar a levantarse, solo ese roce basto para que se sonrojara, era increíble como cosas tan pequeñas como que le sonriera o que rozara su piel con la suya provocaran tal reacción en él, se le apretaba el estómago y su pulso se aceleraba, irremediablemente la sangre le subía a las mejillas, dando como resultado un leve rubor en ellas. Sonrió tímidamente y soltó su mano lentamente una vez de pie, como quien no quiere la cosa, y por supuesto que no la quería –te mostraré un lugar que te encantará –sonrió endo

Minutos después ya se encontraban fuera de la escuela, camino al lugar favorito de endo, kazemaru suponía que allí era donde lo llevaba y estaba en lo cierto. Caminaron en un silencio bastante cómodo, ni siquiera endo quería romperlo, solo había una persona con la que se sentía tan cómodo sin hablar, cierto peli azul de unos cálidos ojos cafés, por lo que le extraño y a la vez le hizo feliz, si tan solo supiera que estaba junto a él y no otra persona, tal vez estaría más cerca de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Subieron el cerro al cual endo siempre iba a entrenar y se acercaron a la banca para sentarse. El día era realmente hermoso, aunque ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer desde allí podían ver perfectamente la puesta de sol, se sentía una cálida brisa de verano, era un momento del que ambos estaban disfrutando, juntos. Pero luego de unos minutos kazemaru dejo de mirar la puesta de sol y fijo su vista en su acompañante, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo sonriendo levemente al cielo, esa sonrisa tranquila sin ninguna preocupación, los rayos del hacían que resaltara más el color de su piel, ojos y cabello, se veía realmente hermoso a su parecer. Fijo su vista un poco más, el castaño se veía pensativo y su sonrisa ya no estaba, algo lo tenía preocupado… ¡pero no debía fijarse en eso!, él tenía que "sacarle información", como decía haruna.

-endo-kun –llamó su atención, este lo miro –te ves pensativo, no quiero parecer entrometida ni nada pero… ¿pasa algo?

-… –endo negó y sonrió tranquilizador –sólo pensaba en un amigo… –el peli azul lo miró dudoso, para que siquiera hablando –es parte del equipo también, pero hoy no estaba en el entrenamiento…

-¿y por qué no? –preguntó, obviamente sabía que hablaba de él, fue el único que no se quedo

-no se sentía bien y era mejor que se fuera pronto para que pudiera descansar

-estas…preocupado por él? –pregunto tímido, solo quería que la respuesta fuera sí

-un poco…él no es muy enfermizo, quisiera saber cómo esta…

-¿y por qué no lo vas a ver?

-bueno, podría estar durmiendo, no quisiera despertarlo, no me gusta verlo mal, quiero cuidarlo –dijo endo, kazemaru se sorprendió y sonrojo, endo se estaba preocupado por el!

-y…¿por qué tanto interés protección endo-kun?, quiero decir, la mayoría de los amigos solo se preocupa si falta al día siguiente o algo así –pregunto esperanzado, su corazón latía a mil por hora, endo estaba respondiendo todo lo que le preguntaba, en realidad nunca pensó que sería así

-eeeh…pueees…es mi amigo obvio que debo preocuparme, en especial si es parte del equipo! –dijo sonriente, aunque esa sonrisa no fue tan real como las otras, no sabía porque pero decir que kazemaru era su amigo le había molestado y le había provocado una punzada en el pecho, en cambio el peli azul se sintió decepcionado y le dolió el pecho, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, era lógico que por eso se preocupaba, sería imposible que endo lo viera como algo más, para el solo era un compañero de equipo más, se hizo demasiadas falsas esperanzas. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero luego recordó que debía averiguar a quien le gustaba endo, después de todo se lo había prometido a los chicos, terminaría rápido, mientras más rápido lo hiciera más pronto se iría de allí y menos tendría que ver a endo.

-entiendo –levanto la mirada y le dio una sonrisa falsa –nee endo-kun…perdona por ser tan directa pero… ¿te gusta alguien en especial?

-eeh! –Exclamo endo sorprendido por la pregunta – ¿por qué quieres saber eso?

-solo curiosidad, en serio

-pues no, no que yo sepa –sonrió, era cierto, endo aún no asimilaba que sí sentía atracción hacia cierto chico peli azul, pero si sabía que tenía ese sentimiento de querer protegerlo y esa comodidad con a él que no tenía con nadie, no estaba seguro del porqué, pero pronto lo descubriría

-pues te veías muy a gusto hoy con aki –bien, si la pregunta directa no funciono, entonces empezaría con los nombres

-aki? –lo miró extrañado y luego rió levemente –aki es solo una amiga cercana, jamás la vería como algo más

-y natsumi?, parecía que la mirabas bastante cuando me presentó ante ustedes –en realidad no sabía que era lo que endo miraba en ese momento, solo recordaba la vergüenza que sentía

-¿qué?, no es así, te miraba a ti, natsumi solo es una amiga también –kazemaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, no porque sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos significaba que habían cambiado –naoko-chan, ¿por qué pareces ahora tan interesada en saber quién me gusta? –preguntó endo confundido

-ya te lo dije, es solo curiosidad, creí que parecías interesado en aki…pero si no es ella tal vez podría ser…no lo sé…¿Qué piensas de goenji-san?

-goenji…él es un gran amigo, al igual que kido, creo que son mis mejores amigos de siempre, aunque solo los conozca de este año, somos muy cercanos –sonrió

-tal vez demasiado –murmuró kazemaru con dolor

-eh?, dijiste algo naoko-chan?

-no, dije que debo irme, ya está casi oscuro y no quisiera tener problemas con mis padres –sonrió falsamente

-entiendo –sonrió endo –irás mañana a ver el entrenamiento?

-no creo que pueda…

-oh, pero vendrás a vernos no?, será interesante conocer bien qué tipo de fútbol te gusta –sonrió amistoso, pero esa sonrisa solo provoco más dolor a kazemaru, sabiendo que nunca sería para él

-será mejor que me vaya, adiós endo-kun

-hasta luego –le grito ya desde lejos como despedida, caminaba realmente rápido cuando así lo quería

Cuando se perdió de la vista de endo comenzó a correr, lo único que quería era estar solo en su pieza, sin que nadie lo molestara, era realmente extraño correr con esas ropas, pero no impedía que fuera más rápido. Llego a su casa –la cual estaba vacía–, entró y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y tirarse en su cama. Ahora podía derramar todas las lágrimas que quisiera sin tener que ser molestado con preguntas. No pudo evitar volver a pensar en la gran sonrisa de endo y sus expresivos ojos, lo cual hizo que el dolor en el pecho aumentara y le impidiera respirar bien, ¿Cómo podía querer a alguien de esta manera?, no le cabía en la cabeza pero era así. Se hizo un ovillo al centro de su cama y se abrazó a sí mismo. No entendía por qué le dolía de esta manera que endo no correspondiera sus sentimientos, el supuestamente ya había asimilado que él nunca lo vería como nada más que un amigo y había "estado de acuerdo" con eso, porque si endo era feliz él también lo sería, pero ya no podía pensar de esa manera, quería ser egoísta y tener al castaño solo para él, pero eso no sucedería, además aunque así fuera si endo no estaba feliz de esa manera él no podría tenerlo atado a su lado, siendo que lo que más amaba de él era su contagiosa sonrisa…**¿**_**amaba?**_, sí, eso fue lo que había pensado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sabía que quería mucho a endo pero no creyó nunca que…estaría **enamorado** de él, ahora sabía por qué le dolía tanto, pero ya no quería pensar más en eso, solo quería descansar. Entonces recordó que aún estaba vestido como naoko-chan y no quería que sus padres y su hermano lo vieran así, quien sabe lo que podrían llegar a pensar. Se levantó de su cómoda cama, se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior y se fue a dar un baño, necesitaba relajarse, esperaba que el agua lo ayudara a olvidar por lo menos por unos minutos. Se sorprendió cuando se miró en el espejo y vio que las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, el dolor en su pecho también seguía y al parecer no se iría pronto. Suspiró temblorosamente, esa sería una larga y dolorosa noche.

**No sé que tan pronto pueda actualizar ya que entre a clases este lunes y ya me estan matando con las preubas y trabajos, además de que tengo una "salida" por e fin de semana y no estaré :/, pero espero no tardar más de una semana.**

**Espero que le les haya gustado y si no, bueno, entonces diganme que puedo cambiar :), eso es todo por hoy, bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!, lamento la demora, pero estuve muy ocupada esta semana por lo del colegio y otros compromisos, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! me alegran mucho y me animan para subir más rápido los capis :), eso es todo, aqui esta el capi ^^**

Se despertó con el molesto sonido del despertador, el cual apenas sonó el apagó, la cabeza le dolía a montones y sentía los ojos muy hinchados, no quería ni siquiera pensar en verse en el espejo, había llorado demasiado y casi no había dormido, se sentía pésimo, quería quedarse todo el día en su cama haciendo nada, no quería moverse, pero lo que realmente no quería hacer en estos momentos, era ver a Mamoru Endo. Tenía que inventar una excusa para no ir a la escuela…pero no lo haría, debía sobreponerse al dolor –por mucho que fuera– y seguir adelante, eso pensaría si fuera alguien maduro, por suerte, no lo era. Se tapó con las sábanas cubriéndose la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, pero hoy la suerte no estaba de su lado o mejor dicho, su madre.

-Kazemaru, si no te levantas en menos de 5 minutos le diré a tu hermano que vaya a hacerlo! –gritó ella desde abajo

Bien, que su hermano lo fuera a levantar no era una buena opción, primero porque no podía verlo en esa condición y segundo, el sí era total y completamente bruto, haría lo que sea por sacarlo de la cama y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera era por complacer a su madre, disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir.

-ya vooooy! –gritó

Se levantó de su cama, planeaba hacerlo rápidamente pero ese dolor de cabeza lo mataría si lo hacía. Entro al baño y prendió la ducha, sabía que su mamá ya no lo molestaría. Entro al agua e intento relajarse un poco, se sentía tenso; por suerte podría demorarse lo que él quisiese ya que siempre era el último en salir de la casa, normalmente luego de salir de bañarse ya no había nadie en casa. Tardó unos 15 minutos en terminar y justo como lo supuso, al salir del baño ya no había nadie en casa. Se vistió tranquilamente –aún era temprano– y se tomó una pastilla para su dolor de cabeza, ya quisiera que existieran uno para descinchar sus ojos también, si bien el agua había logrado un buen trabajo aun los sentía de esa forma y seguramente alguien que lo mirara mucho tiempo fijamente a los ojos lo notaría también, tendría que evitar la vista de todos ese día –suspiró–.

Cuando tuvo todo listo salió de su casa y se dirigió a la escuela, nuevamente tomó el camino largo, de verdad no tenía ganas de ir, estaba pensando seriamente en hacer la "cimarra" (N/A: no sé si ustedes conocen este término, pero es cuando faltas a clases sin que tus papis sepan y luego te vas a lugares divertidos o un parque xD) cuando un peli blanco lo detuvo

-Kazemaru? –levantó la vista y suspiró con un aire de tristeza, ninguna posibilidad de saltarse las clases

-hola –sonrió levemente, luego recordó que no debía mirar demasiado tiempo a alguien a los ojos por lo que empezó a caminar de nuevo siendo imitado por Goenji

-¿cómo es que no te había visto antes por aquí y ahora te veo dos día seguidos? –le preguntó, en realidad le parecía extraño

-en realidad solo es porque tome el camino largo –sonrió de lado, Goenji sonrió levemente también, tal vez eran competencia en el amor, pero no por eso iba a ser desagradable con el…por ahora al menos, siempre y cuando no se interponga en el camino demasiado.

-debo suponer que la razón es simplemente para tardar más en llegar

-exacto

-bien –no preguntó más, tampoco es como si fuera un metiche, sus razones tendría el peli azul. Siguieron caminando unos minutos en silencio, hasta que casi llegando a la escuela Goenji no pudo resistir más –y cómo te fue ayer?

-… – Kazemaru lo miró de reojo, sabía que le preguntaría, le sorprendió el hecho de que tardara tanto en hacerlo, seguramente le mataba la curiosidad, esto sería interesante –bastante bien –en cierto modo era verdad, después de todo había logrado sacarle algo a endo, aunque no le haya gustado nada lo que había conseguido

-ya veo… – ¿se estaba haciendo el difícil? ¿con él? bien, no le duraría mucho, iba a seguir hablado, pero se vio interrumpido por un hiperactivo Endo, ni cuenta se había dado cuando entraron al colegio.

-otra vez se vinieron juntos! -exclamó sorprendido y molesto, pero por supuesto, disimulándolo, o al menos intentándolo, goenji asintió en respuesta

-nos encontramos en el camino así que –se encogió de hombros el peli blanco. Endo y Goenji siguieron conversando pero Kazemaru ya no los escuchaba, la única persona con la que no se quería encontrar estaba parado en frente suyo, sabía que no podría evitar verlo, después de todo sus salas de clases eran continuas y luego tenían entrenamiento, pero verlo apenas entrar a la escuela no se lo esperaba, prefería evitarlo en este momento, intentaría hacerlo natural

-etto…debo ir a mi salón, le dije a un amigo que nos veríamos temprano allá, los veo después –dijo rápidamente, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían los otros dos, ya se estaba yendo cuando Endo lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano y creyó que moriría

-nee Kazemaru, ¿te sientes bien ahora?, descansaste ayer no? –le pregunto, la preocupación era demasiado evidente en su voz

-sí, no te preocupes –sonrió falsamente, y se soltó de la mano, solo quería desaparecer de allí. Se alejó y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca suspiro de alivio, se sentía mejor lejos de Endo, no disminuía el dolor, pero lo apaciguaba un poco el no tener que verlo.

-¿crees que este bien?, -pregunto Endo a Goenji todavía inseguro

-no lo creo, lo sé, no te preocupes más, de verdad

-mmm…se veía algo distante, debe ser imaginación mía –sonrió intentando creerse

-sí, yo no lo noté –mintió el peli blanco, era obvio que algo le pasaba a Kazemaru, era como un libro abierto, ¡hasta Endo noto que actuaba diferente!, Goenji le cambió el tema distrayendo al castaño.

Mientras tanto el peli azul se fue a su salón de clases, caminaba cabizbajo por el pasillo, aun pensativo, no sabía cómo lo haría para de alguna manera ver a Endo lo menos posible sin que se notase o pareciera que lo evitaba. Lógicamente no miraba por donde caminaba y cuando Kido se le puso en frente le fue inevitable chocar con él, ni siquiera lo vio hasta que levanto su vista

-pero que….? –pregunto al aire hasta que se encontró con los ojos o mejor dicho lentes de Kido

-deberías estar más atento –le sonrió amigablemente

-amm…si, lo siento –murmuro

-tranquilo no es nada –le tranquilizo Kido algo preocupado, Kazemaru no actuaba como siempre – ¿pasa algo? –en realidad la finalidad de encontrarse con el peli azul era saber cómo le había ido ayer con Endo, pero eso no importaba si su amigo no se sentía bien

-no me pasa nada en serio –sonrió levemente, estaba siendo demasiado obvio, tendría que mejorar su actuación, aunque le complicaba mucho con el dolor en el pecho aun latente, sentía que en cualquier minuto las lágrimas saldrían inevitablemente.

- ¿estás seguro?, puedes decirme lo que quieras, estoy aquí…si necesitas a alguien –se ofreció, Kazemaru no pudo evitar sentirse mejor al saber que alguien se preocupaba por él, pero no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento, a pesar de todo, si se desahogara con alguien, sabía que sería Kido, él lo comprendería mejor que cualquier otro

-está bien, gracias –sonrió agradecido, su charla fue interrumpida por el timbre indicando la entrada a clases –será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos después, y…gracias de nuevo –termino para irse a su clase

La mañana paso rápidamente, Kazemaru intento concentrarse lo que más pudo en clases para no tener que pensar en el castaño que le robaba el sueño, lo que no le funciono tan mal, hasta que llego el almuerzo, tenía demasiado tiempo libre y seguramente comenzaría a divagar en sus pensamientos…Sonó el timbre indicando el almuerzo y decidió almorzar solo, así nadie le preguntaría a cada minuto si se encontraba bien y no tendría que molestarse en fingir que no pasaba nada, que realmente no tenía el corazón destrozado y se sentía a morir. Salió del salón rápidamente y subió a la terraza de la escuela, normalmente no iba nadie allí, por lo que estaría tranquilo sin ser molestado. Iba tan concentrado en llegar pronto antes de encontrarse con alguien que no se dio cuenta de que cierto castaño con lentes lo seguía.

Subió por las escaleras y al abrir la puerta a la terraza le llego una leve brisa que lo calmo, ir allí había sido una buena idea. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el suelo a la orilla, en realidad no tenía hambre así que solo cerró sus ojos calmadamente y trató de descansar un poco, tan relajado estaba que no escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, dejando entrar a Kido, quien caminó lentamente hacia él. Kazemaru abrió los ojos al sentir a alguien sentándose a su lado, al ver a Kido lo saludo con una leve sonrisa y luego volvió su vista al frente, sin saber realmente que pensar además de ¿Qué rayos hacia Kido allí?

-comprendo que quieres estar solo –comenzó Kido rompiendo el silencio, Kazemaru simplemente lo miró de reojo –pero no quiero que lo estés, se nota que no te encuentras bien aunque digas lo contrario –dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente –a veces hablar con alguien ayuda, si bien no siempre te soluciona el problema, compartirlo te hace sentir mejor…como te dije en la mañana, si necesitas hablar con alguien, estoy aquí para ayudarte

-Kido… -murmuró Kazemaru sorprendido mientras lo miraba a los ojos, nunca creyó que Kido estaría tan interesado en su bienestar, entonces supo que no podría aguantar más, que sí necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, y no lo resistió…

-Kazemaru –dijo Kido sorprendido al ver al peli azul comenzar a llorar, no se esperaba eso para nada, sabía que no estaba bien pero nunca imagino que se pondría a llorar con tal devoción, no se le ocurrió nada más que abrazarlo e intentar calmarlo, no podía imaginar que podría ser lo que lo tenía así. Kazemaru se refugió en los brazos de Kido, necesitaba eso…pero solo podía pensar en Endo y como le gustaría que fuera el quien estuviera confortándolo. Pasados unos minutos logró calmarse y supo que era momento de hablar, Kido no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera porque había llorado de tal forma, este prefería esperar a que el peli azul comenzara la conversación, si bien quería saber, tampoco quería forzarlo a hablar, por suerte no tardó mucho más en hacerlo

-ayer, logré sacarle algo a Endo –dijo con la voz ronca y temblorosa por el llanto, Kido asintió para que siguiera hablando –dijo que jamás estaría con aki o natsumi…solo eran amigas muy cercanas, también dijo que, tú y Goenji eran sus amigos más cercanos, que sentía que a pesar de conocerlos solo por un año sentía que los conocía de siempre y al hablar de ustedes se puso muy feliz, sonrió mucho más que cuando le pregunte por otros –Kido no pudo evitar sonreír demasiado, por un momento creyó que se le romperían las mejillas, pero sabía que eso era imposible, Endo hablaba muy bien de él, y por como lo dijo Kazemaru tal vez tendría una oportunidad junto a él, su corazón saltó de alegría, pero ¿por qué Kazemaru le decía eso?, ¿acaso tendría relación a su estado de ánimo?, parecía que sí, decidió ayudarlo un poco

-y… ¿qué dijo de ti, Kazemaru?

-a él…yo solo le importo por ser parte del equipo, con suerte me ve como su amigo Kido –lo miró Kazemaru a los ojos, con los suyos nublados por lágrimas nuevamente

-eso no es posible, él se preocupa mucho por ti –le dijo Kido, no podía creer que Endo le había dicho eso al peli azul, ahora que lo pensaba, el castaño siempre demostraba especial interés por el

-pues no fue lo que dijo… –Kazemaru terminó contándole toda la conversación a Kido, quien le dijo que solo mal interpretado lo que le dijo Endo y que en realidad él si lo consideraba su amigo, aunque el peli azul era bastante terco, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, al final simplemente se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Kazemaru –quien ya se había separado de Kido hace unos minutos– apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del castaño y se relajó, se sentía muy cansado, no había dormido bien y había llorado demasiado, Kido se sorprendió por la acción del peli azul pero no le importó, se sentía mucho más cercano a él ahora, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso, si bien Endo le había dicho a "naoko" esas cosas, ahora que lo pensaba, el castaño siempre se preocupaba más de Kazemaru, el día en que supuestamente "enfermó", estaba muy desconcentrado. Tal vez ya no tenía oportunidades, tal vez nunca las tuvo y no podía evitar sentirse triste por eso, aun así no comprendía como Kazemaru había llorado tanto porque Endo no le correspondía, eso no podía ser porque solo le gustara, no, se notaba que sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes que eso…

Mientras tanto, Goenji había almorzado con Endo pero junto a más compañeros de su salón, él quería estar a solas con el castaño, si bien Kazemaru aún no le decía si Endo sentía algo por él, debía intentarlo, sentía muchas cosas por él y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, por lo que se le ocurrió llevarlo al único lugar que siempre estaba vacío, la terraza. Endo lo acompañó sin preguntas, despistado como siempre solo dijo que sí, sin embargo si le extraño que estuvieran subiendo a la azotea, aun así prefirió no decir nada. Al llegar arriba y abrir la puerta Endo se sintió desfallecer, ¿Por qué estaban Kazemaru y Kido allí **solos**?, y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué Kazemaru tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kido con los ojos cerrados?, se veía cómodo y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera, quería que fuera su hombro no el de Kido, sin pensar en lo que hacía no dudo en acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa forzada y todo el deseo de interrumpirlos. Goenji no pudo dejar de sentirse sorprendido al ver allí a Kazemaru y Kido –y por lo demás muy cerca– ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al pensar que tenía menos competencia, pero se sintió aún más sorprendido al ver a Endo caminar hacia ellos con toda intención de hablarles, no podía creer que Endo fuera tan despistado y solo se acercara así como así, era imposible, había una intención detrás de su acción…esto se pondría interesante sonrió y lo siguió.

**Eso es todo por hoy!, en lo personal no me gusta mucho este capitulo, bueno, solo el final xD, pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado mucho y que lo hayan disfrutado, actualizare lo más pronto posible, no tardare más de una semana así que tranquilos ;), gracias y adios :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa!, realmente siento muuucho la demora, digamos que entre el colegio bateria y scout no me queda mucho tiempo libre, además estaba pegada en una parte donde no sabía como ponerlo xD, pero aqui esta :). **

**Respondiendo a una pregunta, no va a ser KidoxKazemaru, va a haber un poco pero es por una my buena razón que sabran en este capitulo ;), y les traje tambien al hermano de Kazemaruuu, es genial asiq eu espero que les guste, disfrutenlo!**

Kazemaru se encontraba dormitando en el hombro de Kido, en realidad no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al contrario del chico de lentes, quien vio entrar a Endo y Goenji juntos y quedar sorprendidos al verlos, logró observar claramente el cambió de expresión de Endo, quien por un segundo, tan sólo por un segundo, lo miro con profundos celos. Confirmado, no tenía oportunidad alguna con el castaño, al contrario de Kazemaru, claramente Endo sí sentía algo por él, pero por como lo veía, aún no lo sabía. Sintió una gran tristeza al saber que no había posibilidad alguna de ser más que un amigo de Endo, pero sabía que Kazemaru era el indicado para él, sólo con ver como sufría por llegar a pensar en no ser correspondido podía notar que sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes, y lo más importante, verdaderos. Suspiró con lástima antes de levantar la vista y comprobar que Endo solo se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada…pero el castaño no forzaba sonrisas, nunca lo había hecho…eso solo se podía significar una cosa, _"celos"_ pensó divertido, le sacaría algo de provecho a la situación, le gustaba Endo, pero al no ser correspondido por él, se divertiría un poco haciéndosela un tanto difícil con el peli azul.

Endo notó como Kido lo miraba fijamente mientras caminaba hacia a ellos y como luego sonreía, no sabía si era a modo de saludo o si estaba molestándolo, casi frunce el entrecejo molesto, pero no lo hizo, primero porque no le daría en el gusto si es que era eso lo que quería hacer, segundo porque no tenía razón para estar molesto y aunque pensara eso lo que más le molestaba era estarlo y no saber bien porque, y tercero, al estar lo suficientemente cerca comprobó que el rostro de Kazemaru –que por lo demás le parecía demasiado tierno y sereno, sentía que podría verlo por horas sin aburrirse– tenía rastros de lágrimas secas por todas sus mejillas, lo que hizo que se preocupara de sobremanera, ¿qué podía haber provocado que llorara?, solo quería saberlo para ayudarlo lo más que pudiera, le dolía el pecho al pensar que su niño se sentía mal. Un momento, _**¿¡su niño!**_ No entendía porque lo había llamado así, pero aun así no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, en esos momentos Kazemaru necesitaba de su ayuda y él se la daría, después se dedicaría a pensar en porque estaba volviéndose tan posesivo con el peli azul.

-¿qué es lo que le ocurrió a Kazemaru? –le pregunto a Kido preocupado, se sentía molesto porque el peli azul había acudido a al chico de gafas y no a él, siendo que eran más cercanos o eso le parecía al menos…esperaba que fuera así, solo quería que fuera así

-digamos que no se sentía muy bien –respondió simplemente Kido, aun divertido por la actitud del castaño

Goenji llego junto a ellos y logró escuchar la pregunta que le hizo Endo a Kido, ¿porque preguntaba eso?, Kazemaru seguramente estaba cansado y por eso se apoyó en el hombro de Kido a dormir. Se fijó mejor en el peli azul cuando descubrió el porqué de la pregunta, claramente había estado llorando. Escuchó atentamente la respuesta de Kido y se sorprendió al hacerlo, se notaba que se divertía con esa situación, pero ¿cuál era la situación?, definitivamente Kido sabía algo que el no y quería saber que era.

-me di cuenta en el momento en que lo vi –dijo Endo molesto por la respuesta de Kido

-entonces por qué me preguntas?

-quisiera saber la razón

-¿razón? ¿razón de que?

-uno no se siente mal y llora simplemente porque sí -se le estaba comenzando a agotar la paciencia, algo que era muy poco común en él, pero Kido simplemente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, se le ocurría comenzar a molestarlo cuando realmente no tenía el ánimo para bromas

-pregúntale a él, no es como si no estuviera escuchando toda la conversación –Endo y Goenji volvieron a mirar a Kazemaru, quien si bien seguía apoyado en Kido, ahora lo miraba fijamente, obviamente no le había gustado para nada que lo incluyera en la conversación. No tenía ganas de hablar, sentía que le ardían los ojos y lo peor de todo es que sentía una enorme vergüenza al saber que Endo y Goenji lo estaban viendo en ese estado.

-eh? –pronunció Endo sorprendido al ver a Kazemaru despierto, evitando su mirada –nee, ¿estás bien? -en ese momento Kido agradeció el estar sentado, porque si no seguramente se habría caído de espaldas, sabía que Endo algunas veces simplemente no comprendía muy bien ciertas cosas, pero esa pregunta si fue una estupidez, obviamente el peli azul no estaba bien. Kazemaru miró al castaño sorprendido, nunca pensó que preguntaría eso, aunque sabía que de Endo debía esperar lo inesperado. Sonrió levemente a la inocencia de pregunta, pero luego recordó que solo se preocupaba de el por qué era parte del equipo, sólo eso. Bajo la mirada al suelo y respondió lo mismo que todos dicen.

-sí, no te preocupes –no pensó que su voz saldría tan débil y temblorosa, sin mencionar grave. Por supuesto que Endo no se lo trago para nada después de escuchar su voz, era claro que había llorado demasiado, pero quería preguntárselo cuando estuvieran solos, no con Goenji y ahora mucho menos Kido junto a ellos, sabía que si le preguntaba al peli azul si podían hablar a solas inventaría alguna excusa, podía parecer tonto pero no lo era para nada cuando se trataba de alguien que de verdad le importara, Kazemaru había estado evitándolo, disimuladamente claro, pero aun así lo hacía. Debía encontrar alguna forma de atraparlo cuando este solo, dejarlo sin salidas y tal vez allí podrían hablar de verdad.

-guau, debo decir que, no se nota –habló Goenji por primera vez, Kazemaru no se molestó en mirarlo si quiera, pero Kido lo miró molesto, estaba entrometiéndose en algo que no le incumbía, notó como el peli azul se tensaba levemente, era claro que no quería hablar más, las preguntas de Goenji comenzarían y luego no tendría escapatoria, por lo que decidió ayudarlo.

-tengo algo que comprar, ¿me acompañas…kaze-chan? –sonrió malicioso, la cara estupefacta de los otros tres era realmente graciosa, pero no podía reírse ahora, Kazemaru solo atino a asentir sin saber que decir, ¿a qué venía ese apodo tan cariñoso?

-k-k-k-kaze-chan? –tartamudeo Endo a penas, choqueado, ¿que se supone que hacía Kido llamando a _**su**_ peli azul de esa forma?, y ¿por qué seguía siendo tan posesivo con su amigo?, sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loco. Pensaba en eso cuando vio como el chico de lentes ayudaba a levantarse a Kazemaru luego de parase el, obviamente

-nos vemos en el entrenamiento –dijo Kido a modo de despedida y se llevó al peli azul de la mano detrás de él, salieron de la terraza sin que ninguno de los otros dos alcanzara a decir nada

-¿Qué diablo fue eso? –dijo Endo enojado de la cercanía de los otros dos, mientras Goenji se preguntaba lo mismo en su mente.

El pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba completamente vacío –cosa que el peli azul agradeció mucho–, el chico de lentes le soltó la mano sabiendo que Kazemaru lo seguiría de todas formas, además Endo ya no estaba con ellos así que no tendría ninguna gracia. Llegaron al baño del piso y Kazemaru quedo disgustado al verse, sus ojos estaban muy rojos e hinchados, las lágrimas secas estaban marcadas notoriamente en sus mejillas la cuales estaban bastante sonrojadas, en conclusión, era un desastre. No podía creer que Endo lo había visto así y solo había preguntado si estaba bien…

-será mejor que te laves la cara a menos que quieras que la gente te pregunte si estás bien –le dijo Kido luego de un minuto de silencio, Kazemaru lo obedeció sin chistar y aprovechó de tomar algo de agua para aclararse la garganta, no quería volver a escuchar su voz de esa forma. Kido le dio un poco de papel para que se secara la cara –cosa que el peli azul agradeció–, volvió a mirarse al espejo, al menos ya no estaba tan mal, sus ojos seguían hinchados y estaban algo rojizos, pero ni comparación a antes, sus mejillas aún estaban algo sonrojadas, pero ya se le pasaría. Ahora sí que no debía mirar a la gente a la cara, por lo menos hasta que las clases terminaran, no era como en la mañana que por lo menos podía mirar un par de minutos a los ojos. Suspiró con cansancio, lo único que quería hacer ahora era dormir, pero aún le quedaba 1 hora de clases sin contar el entrenamiento junto al equipo después; su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, no estaba seguro si lo resistiría. Y como si le leyera la mente, Kido dijo:

-si quieres, puedo decirle a los chicos que te sientes mal e irte después de clases, necesitas descansar un poco, se nota que tienes sueño –Kazemaru lo pensó un momento, pero luego recordó que había faltado ayer también

-no estoy seguro, faltar dos días seguidos a entrenar porque sí solo sería falta de compromiso –respondió, su voz aun sonaba grave y débil, pero no tenía comparación a antes

-ambos sabemos que no es eso, estas completamente comprometido, y no estas faltando porque sí hoy, solo con verte se nota que no estás bien

-gracias –dijo sarcástico

-sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo serio, Kazemaru miro al suelo y suspiro, Kido tenía razón, después de todo

-¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

-sabes que sí –sonrió, el peli azul asintió, pero ahora que lo pensaba, en la terraza su amigo se había comportado algo extraño en presencia de Endo y quería saber por que

-nee Kido –el castaño lo miro – ¿por qué actuaste así en la terraza? –Kido no era tonto, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería

-cuando Endo y Goenji entraron noté como el primero cambió de expresión sólo con verte apoyado en mi hombro, estaba celoso –Kazemaru iba interrumpir, pero Kido no lo dejo –al ver en el estado en que te encontrabas cambió de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba absolutamente preocupado, de que te había pasado…ya sé quién le gusta a Endo, y no soy yo –dijo con tristeza en la voz, pero luego continuo antes de que el peli azul lo interrumpiera –eres tú, aunque digas lo contrario lo veo claramente

-no es así, sólo le importo como compañero de equipo, seguramente le gusta Goenji, siempre esta con él y habla de él –dijo cabizbajo, a un mínimo volumen de voz, Kido casi no lo escucho

-di y piensa lo que quieras, yo sé que es así

El ruido del timbre sonando y los alumnos llegando los sobresaltó, era una perfecta oportunidad de escapar para Kazemaru y no la desperdiciaría.

-será mejor que me vaya a clases… –estaba a punto de salir por la puerto cuando Kido lo detuvo del brazo y lo dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente

-sé que le gustas a Endo, haremos algo para que se dé cuenta de sus sentimiento, el muy idiota aún no sabe que le gustas, y entonces me gradecerás por todo, solo espera –y con eso, salió del baño, Kazemaru estático por unos minutos pensando en lo dicho por Kido cuando recordó que tenía que ir a clases, entonces se dio cuenta que quedarse pegado al piso como idiota no servía para nada más que llegar atrasado

Las clases pasaron y llego el entrenamiento del equipo Raimon. Estaban todos en la cancha calentando y elongando juntos, todos menos cierto peli azul, lo cual tenía algo preocupados a los jugadores, era extraño que alguien faltara dos días seguidos, pocas veces alguno de ellos enfermaba. Kido les había dicho que no sentía bien, así que no dejo que se quedara al entrenamiento, no en esas condiciones, lo cual preocupó aún más al equipo, estaban pensando seriamente en ir a verlo, aunque el chico de lentes dijera que quería el peli azul estar solo. Su capitán en cambio, no se veía de buen humor, cosa que extraño a todos, estaba molesto por que Kazemaru le había dicho a Kido que no se sentía bien y no a él. Sabía que era infantil, demasiado tal vez, pero quería saber cómo estaba y ayer el mismo le había avisado que no se quedaría, iría a verlo a su casa luego del entrenamiento, necesitaba hacerlo, todavía no sabía porque había estado llorando y mucho menos porque se había desahogado en Kido y no en él, lo cual era lo que más le molestaba.

Kazemaru se había ido apenas terminaron las clases, no quería encontrarse con nadie y mucho menos con Endo, no podía hacerle frente al castaño, por lo menos no ahora y mucho menos después de lo que le dijo Kido, ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?. Suspiró mirando al piso, ya estaba prácticamente en su casa y lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en su cama a dormir, cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre él, votándolo al piso rápidamente, sus reflejos estaban realmente lentos hoy. Una vez abrió los ojos (los había cerrado durante la caída) se encontró con otros idénticos a los de él y una sonrisa juguetona

-adivina qué? –le dijo, la gente pasaba a su lado mirándolos extrañados y algunos otros con desprecio, aún se encontraban en el suelo, ensuciando todo su uniforme, o al menos el de Kazemaru

-te quédate afuera…de nuevo –respondió el más pequeño con cansancio

-exacto –sonrió el de arriba y se levantó para luego ayudar a su hermano, este sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta entrando a la casa, siendo seguido por el mayor de cerca

-¿qué?, ¿ahora tengo cola? –le dijo Kazemaru dándose vuelta

-si eso es lo que quieres…

-claro que no! –lo miró entre asustado y molesto, sabía de lo que era capaz el mayor

-está bien –sonrió divertido, ambos dejaron sus cosas allí mismo y el mayor lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse nuevamente hacia el menor, votándolo al igual que la vez anterior

-¡ya deja de hacer eso Kiyoshi (significa tranquilidad)!, ni que aún tuvieras 6 años! –lo miró molesto, su hermano era todo lo contrario a él, y por supuesto a su nombre

-apuesto que si hubieras dormido algo anoche tal vez podrías sostenerte –le saco la lengua poniéndose de pie, esta vez sin ayudarlo

-nunca puedo sostenerte –lo miró molesto Kazemaru, se había sentado de indio

-de todas formas ese no es el punto –lo miró serio su hermano, Kazemaru bajo la mirada, a Kiyoshi nunca se le pasaba nada, ni un detalle –que tal si comemos y luego me cuentas un poco, muero de hambre

-maldito universitario y tus horarios extraños –dijo el menor para luego parase e ir a la cocina

Cocinaron juntos a pesar de que era todo solamente para Kiyoshi, luego de unos minutos Kazemaru se aburrió y se sentó a mirar a su hermano cocinar. Era mucho más alto que el, después de todo iba en primer año de universidad, tenía el pelo larguísimo, un poco más y se sentaba sobre el, de un color verde agua muy hermoso, liso y lacio, con un flequillo que cubría su frente y casi sus ojos, pero siempre se lo cortaba antes de que eso pasara, en lo que más se parecían (además de tener las mismas fracciones en la cara), era en sus ojos, el color era el mismo y el tamaño muy parecido, sin contar que los de ambos eran muy expresivos, pero más los de Kiyoshi. La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-sé que soy muy guapo, pero dejar de mirarme así, el incesto no está permitido en nuestra sociedad –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y ponía el plato de comida en la mesa

-¡no seas idiota! –exclamó Kazemaru sonrojado, su hermano sí que hablaba estupideces – ¡jamás te vería de esa forma!, ¡qué horror!

-no seas exagerado, es más común de lo que crees –sonrió Kiyoshi divertido mientras comenzaba a comer, su hermano menor era bastante gracioso

-¡cállate ya! –Kiyoshi se largó a reír para luego seguir comiendo en silencio, su hermano la soltaría en unos segundo, solo tenía que esperar… –yo… –fue más pronto de lo que pensó –creo que necesito dormir –dijo Kazemaru para luego salir corriendo escaleras arriba

-¡ni creas que te escapas de esta! –salió persiguiéndolo Kiyoshi, lo alcanzó en menos de un segundo (era más rápido que Kazemaru) y lo tacleo cayendo ambos en medio de la escalera

-¿¡qué crees que no siento dolor! ¡Sale de encima! –le grito Kazemaru empujándolo, lo cual no funcionaba ya que su hermano era más fuerte

-no hasta que me cuentes todo, y sabes que me gustan los detalles –le dijo Kiyoshi

-biiien, pero ya sale, no he tenido un buen día y tú solo lo empeoras –le reprochó mirándolo con odio, Kiyoshi salió de encima y tiro del brazo a Kazemaru, obligándolo a bajar

-en realidad, te ayudo –sonrió –piensa en que soy tu diario de vida y…

-¡no tengo un diario de vida!, eso es para mariquitas –ambos se sentaron en el sofá

-¿y quien dice que no lo eres? –pregunto Kiyoshi con una ceja enarcada

-¡no lo soy!

-sí, sí, lo que sea, habla –lo ignoro, Kazemaru suspiro, esa sería una larga tarde…y él quería dormir

**Eso es todo por hoy, subire el next cap la proxima semana por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer xD, aun asi lo intentare subir lo mas pronto que pueda, espero que les haya gustado el capi y Kiyoshi :), los quero bye!**

**PD: gracias por tu dibujo KazeFubu por tu dibujo, te quedo muy lindo, me encanto :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo!, en realidad subí el cap más rápido de lo que creí xD, este capi igual es muy relleno, pero después se va a poner mejor...espero xD, espero que les guste!**

* * *

Así fue como Kazemaru termino contándole absolutamente todo lo que había pasado ayer y en las últimas horas a Kiyoshi, quedando agotado de solo traer nuevamente esos dolorosos recuerdos a su mente, su pecho le dolía de sobremanera y sentía picazón en sus ojos, ya no quería seguir llorando, sería mejor irse a dormir de una vez por todas, aunque dudaba que ahora su hermano lo dejara en paz. Y para nada estaba equivocado, Kiyoshi no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y mal al mismo tiempo, feliz porque su hermanito estaba creciendo y estaba enamorándose por primera vez, pero triste porque según él no era correspondido y no tenía posibilidad alguna –por lo que decía parecía así–, quería seguir conversando con él, pero se notaba que Kazemaru le hacía falta unas horas de sueño, lo mejor sería irlo a acostar, pero antes…

-así que dices que a Endo le gusta ese tal Goenji –dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano menor, quien asintió – ¿pero qué pasa con Kido?, estoy seguro de que él tiene razón –Kazemaru lo miro atónito unos segundos hasta que volvió en sí

-ni siquiera los conoces, Kido no sabe lo que habla, yo no lo gusto, además solo tiene que ver a Endo para darte cuenta que solo toma en cuenta a Goenji –dijo cabizbajo

-creo entonces que tendré que conocerlos –sonrió

- ¿¡qué!, ni lo sueñes, está absolutamente prohibido que conozcas a mis amigos –se negó soltándose del abrazo de su hermano

-¿por qué? –pregunto inocente, era claro que después de lo que hizo la última vez con un amigo de Kazemaru, este último no lo dejaría conocer de nuevo a alguno, pero, ¿acaso los niños de hoy no pueden soportar una pequeña bromita?

-no me hagas recordarte lo que paso luego de que traje a Haruki a la casa un día en el que estabas tú –lo amenazó -¿Por qué crees que ya no invito a nadie, eh?

-no es mi culpa que ese chico fuera un hijito de mami

-¡pero si cuando entramos te lanzaste a él para practicar tus llaves de judo!, sin contar lo que vino después

-eso demuestra que no era un verdadero amigo, si lo hubiera sido, no te habría dejado

-¡teníamos 9 años!

-no veo tu punto –respondió Kiyoshi encogiéndose de hombros, Kazemaru lo miró con odio y luego se levanto

-lo que sea, ya te dije lo que querías saber, así que me voy a la cama –a pesar de que en cierto modo había sido obligado a "contar sus problemas" por decirlo de alguna forma, ahora que había hablado con su hermano se sentía mejor, sabía que a Kiyoshi si le importaban las cosas que le pasaban…muy a su manera

-son las 5, si te duermes ahora te despertarás a media noche sin saber qué hacer y de seguro me vas a ir a molestar, o peor aún, ¡violar! –el peli azul se quedó estático y luego se volvió a mirar a su hermano (estaba de espaldas a él) con cara de profundo odio

-¡ya deja de hablar estupideces!, que idiota –masculló lo último y se fue corriendo a su habitación, no le importaba si se despertaba a media noche (aunque en realidad lo dudaba después de no haber dormido nada la noche anterior) solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo

Kiyoshi de quedo sentado en el living pensando, había prendido el televisor hace ya media hora, pero en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, su mente estaba en el problema de Kazemaru, debía encontrar alguna manera de ayudar a su hermano cuando la respuesta le cayó como caída del cielo en el momento en el que tocaron el timbre de su casa, exactamente a las 6. Se levantó perezosamente del sillón y fue a la puerta de entrada, al llegar allí y abrir se encontró con tres chicos de la edad de Kazemaru, muy extraños a su parecer, uno con el pelo blanco y parado como el de goku, seguramente un otaku, otro con una capa y unos goggles, debía creerse super man y otro castaño con una banda naranja en la cabeza, ese si debía estar loco –fue lo primero que pensó al verlos allí parados a la entrada de su puerta, seguramente se habían equivocado. Lo que no sabía Kiyoshi que esos en realidad eran Goenji, Kido y Endo, de los que le había estado hablando Kazemaru hace una hora.

-¿Qué quieren? –les preguntó con una ceja enarcada

-¿no es está la casa de Kazemaru? –pregunto Endo algo nervioso, nunca había visto a esa persona en su vida (a pesar de que todos sabían que Kazemaru tenía un hermano, nunca lo habían visto, el peli azul personalme se había encargado de que no lo hicieran)

-no lo sé, ¿quiénes son ustedes? –dijo Kiyoshi, bien, conocían a su hermano, pero primero estar seguro, nunca se sabe con la gente extraña. Goenji y Kido lo miraron molesto, esa no era el tipo de respuesta que estaban buscando, a pesar de que el primero quería que el peli azul no estuviera en casa (por razones obvias), también quería asegurarse de cómo se encontraba. No había logrado convencer al equipo de que el peli azul quería estar solo, de todas maneras querían ir a verlo, por lo que les dijo que mejor fueran tres para no molestarlo, quedando al final en que Endo, Goenji y por supuesto el, irían a ver su estado

-pues, somos sus compañeros de equipo –respondió Endo nuevamente

-no parecen corredores –a pesar de que Kiyoshi sabía que su hermano ahora estaba en el equipo de fútbol, siempre lo olvidaba

-no, del equipo de fútbol, el ya no es un corredor –dijo Endo

-oooh claro!, lo había olvidado –se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, a Goenji y a Kido se les estaba agotando la paciencia –bueno, entonces supongo que debería hacerlos pasar –los tres asintieron en respuesta aliviados de por fin terminar con esa molesta conversación –pero debo decirles que está durmiendo, así que adiós, vuelvan pronto, nos veremos en otro momento –sonrió Kiyoshi cerrando la puerta, cuando Endo lo detuvo

-¿puedes decirle que Endo vino a verlo?, quisiera saber cómo esta, así que me llame

-Goenji y Kido también –agregó Kido, su capitán se había olvidado de nombrarlos (#¬¬)

-¿dijiste Endo, Goenji y Kido? –pregunto Kiyoshi, eso sí era suerte, los había conocido sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo (excepto por levantarse del sofá) – ¡pero qué digo! –Sonrió travieso –venga pasen, son bienvenidos –abrió la puerta para ellos –ustedes son los que siempre nombra mi hermano así que solo por eso los dejaré entrar –mintió, en realidad Kazemaru no hablaba mucho de nadie, la mayoría de las veces solo de la pasaban peleando y cuando había que habla algo serio (como esa tarde), eran totalmente abiertos

-¿¡hermano! –preguntaron los tres sorprendidos, nunca creyeron que Kazemaru y su hermano serían tan diferentes en cuanto a actitud, porque ahora que lo notaban, tenían los mismos ojos y ambos usaban el pelo largo, aunque se notaba que el pelo del mayor era extremadamente largo, además de que lo usaba suelto

-¿qué acaso no les habla de mí? –fingió estar herido mientras entraba siendo seguido por los otros tres hasta el living

-no, no es eso –sonrió nervioso Endo –es sólo que tienen personalidades muy distintas

-eso dicen algunos, pero sólo tienen que ver a Kazemaru borracho y lo sabrán –sonrió divertido al ver las caras sorprendidas de los tres, en realidad nunca había visto a su hermano borracho, dudaba y de hecho, aseguraba que nunca había tomado en su vida, tomó nota mental de eso para llevarlo a tomar algo en un par de días y divertirse un poco – ¡sólo bromeaba! –rió y los otros tres suspiraron aliviados

-pero si está dormido no es necesario que lo despiertes, etto… –comenzó Kido pero luego recordó que nos sabía el nombre del hermano de Kazemaru

-¡vaya que mal educado!, lamento no haberme presentado, es sólo que lo olvide –sonrió nuevamente, a los otros tres sólo les cayó una gotita por la cien –mi nombre es Kiyoshi, mucho gusto, y ¿quién es quién? –preguntó, quería estar seguro de quien era Endo

-yo soy Kido, él es Endo y él es Goenji –los presento el chico de lentes, quien en esos momentos se preguntaba si Kiyoshi sabría lo que pasaba con Kazemaru, si era así podría ser de mucha ayuda. El peli verde miro a Endo, tal vez su hermano no tenía tan mal gusto, pero primero debía conocerlo, porque la primera impresión que tuvo de los tres fue…digamos que extraña

-genial, iré a ver a Kazemaru, ¿me acompañas Kido? –sonrió Kiyoshi travieso, ahora que ya sabía quién era el bueno de la historia tal vez podrían idear un buen plan

-por supuesto Kiyoshi-san –respondió Kido sonriendo de medio lado, esa era la señal que necesitaba para responder a su pregunta

-espera un momento, ¿por qué sólo él? –reclamó Endo

-bueno, es de quien más me habla mi hermano así que supuse que así sería mejor –se encogió de hombros Kiyoshi aun sonriendo, se fue al segundo piso seguido de Kido, dejando en el primero a un celoso y shokeado Endo

-¿así que ya te contó? –comenzó Kido mientras iban por el pasillo

-así es –asintió Kiyoshi –por cierto, lo que dije abajo era mentira

-ya lo sabía (¬¬), ¿de verdad lo vamos a despertar?, se veía muy cansado hoy

-eso es decisión tuya, puedes dejarlo dormir y decirle a los chicos que está bien y bla bla bla, o, despertarlo y hacer subir a los chicos –respondió el peli verde, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano –nos mantendremos en contacto –dijo como si fuera un espía y se fue tarareando la canción de misión imposible, dejando a un extrañado Kido solo

"Tal vez sea mejor pasar, quien sabe de lo que es capaz el hermano de Kazemaru" pensó y sin dudarlo entro sin tocar la puerta. Se encontró entonces con una oscura habitación, la cortina cerrada para evitar que la luz entrara funcionaba muy bien, Kido no podía ver casi nada y sus goggles no ayudaban de mucho por lo que se los saco, cosa que ayudo un poco, por lo menos podía caminar con la seguridad de que no caería. Llegó a la cama y vio la figura de Kazemaru dormido sobre su cama, el muy descuidado ni siquiera se había tapado. Suspiró y abrió la cortina un poco, no demasiado para no despertar al dormido. La verdad no quería despertarlo pero no sabía que debía hacer, podía decirles a los chicos que hablo con él –no se irían de allí hasta saber cómo se encontraba, así que no podía decir que estaba durmiendo y no quiso despertarlo– pero al día siguiente le preguntarían a Kazemaru y no sabría siquiera que fueron a verlo, dudaba que su hermano se acordara; así que viendo las opciones, lo despertaría unos cinco minutos y luego se iría. Abrió la cortina para que entrara la luz, pero el peli azul no se dio ni por enterado, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a la orilla, Kazemaru se veía exhausto, lamentaba tener que despertarlo, pero solo duraría un par de minutos. Lo removió despacio del hombro y lo llamo por su nombre, poco a poco el peli azul se despertó y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Kido en su habitación y más aún sentado en su cama

-¿Kido? –preguntó dudoso, después de todo aún estaba medio dormido, se sentó hasta quedar frente a Kido, se refregó los ojos con sus el dorso de su mano y bostezo

-hola –le sonrió, debía admitir que el peli azul se veía muy mono

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto curioso

-el equipo no se quedó conforme sólo con saber que estabas enfermo, estaban preocupado, así que nos mandaron a Goenji, Endo y a mí a ver como estabas –Kazemaru no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que sus amigos realmente se preocupaban por el, pero si mandaron a los tres entonces eso significaba… sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos

-Endo y Goenji están aquí –no era una pregunta, era así, y la miraba de Kido solo lo confirmo aún más – ¿qué voy a hacer?

-puedo decir que no te sientes bien y que no quieres ver a nadie

-¿crees que lo acepten?, ¿después de que vinieron hasta acá? Son demasiado tercos para eso –dijo Kazemaru, entonces, ya despierto, miró a los ojos de Kido –nee, te ves bien sin goggles –sonrió

-gracias –sonrió Kido, se alegraba ser así de cercano a Kazemaru ahora, sabía que tenía un buen amigo –por cierto, conocimos a tu hermano

-¿¡qué! –grito

-shhhh, se supone que te sientes mal –lo miró Kido con reproche

-¿¡cómo quieres que reaccione! Mi hermano está loco

-si me di cuenta, pero me va a ayudar contigo y Endo –Kazemaru rodó los ojos

-Kido debes rendirte –suspiró –Endo jamás me mirara con esos ojos –dijo cabizbajo y con la vista nublada

-¡ya deja de ser tan negativo! –Levanto la voz Kido, Kazemaru lo miró sorprendido, el castaño parecía molesto –le gustas, él no lo sabe pero es así, yo te ayudaré, pero si no confías en ti mismo no puedo hacer nada –dijo levantándose

-¡espera!, yo…si quiero intentarlo –dijo sonrojado, Kido sonrió y se volvió a sentar

-bien, entonces, primer paso, darle celos

-¿celos? –preguntó curioso

-sí, podemos pedir algo de ayuda con eso mañana –sonrió divertido Kido –pero eso lo veremos mañana, no quiero que pierdas más horas de sueño, veré si logro convencer a los chicos, pero de todas formas mantente despierto, si vuelvo será con ellos, si no, bueno, significa que me fui

-está bien, gracias –Kido asintió y cuando ya iba saliendo de la habitación se dio media vuelta y dijo

-por cierto, hoy preguntaron por naoko-chan –le guiño un ojo y salió de allí antes de que el peli azul se lanzara a atacarlo

Kido bajó y entonces se dio cuenta que aún no se ponía sus goggles, justo cuando llego donde Endo y Goenji termino de ponérselos, quienes lo miraron extrañados ya que pocas veces Kido se sacaba sus lentes

-digamos que Kaze-chan tenía algo oscura la habitación –respondió Kido la pregunta no pronunciada, Endo lo miró molesto, ¿por qué Kido podía ver a Kazemaru y el no?, y más importante, ¿por qué diablos seguía diciéndole "Kaze-chan"?, Kido sonrió al ver la cara de enojo que ponía Endo

-y ¿cómo está? –pregunto Goenji, en realidad sabía que Kazemaru no estaba enfermo, pero si sentía mal en otro sentido y si le importaba saber cómo se encontraba

-sólo necesita dormir un poco –respondió simplemente –así que será mejor que nos vayamos para dejarlo tranquilo –Goenji asintió pero Endo quería ver a Kazemaru

-pero, no creo que le moleste que entremos, ¿o sí?, solo serán un par de minutos, preferiría verlo con mis propios ojos

-Endo él no se siente muy bien y quiere dormir –trató de razonar Goenji

-¿acaso no confías en mí? –preguntó Kido, Endo lo miró

-por supuesto que confió en ti Kido, pero en realidad…

-no te preocupes, irá mañana a clases –sonrió Kido para tranquilizarlo, Endo suspiro pero asintió, ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, lo que no sabían era que su conversación fue completamente escuchada por Kiyoshi

-¿ya se van? –Llegó de la nada asustando a todos – ¡hey!, no soy tan feo –hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió –bueno, los dejo en la puerta

Los cuatro se fueron a la entrada de la casa y allí Kiyoshi los despidió. Una vez dentro de nuevo sonrió travieso, mañana la pasaría muy bien con su hermano y sus amigos.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!, en realidad este es como un super mini capitulo, pero es por una buena causa!, quería saber su opinión acerca de Kido, me explico, yo creo que Kido ha sido un amor de persona y merece a alguien muy lindo tambien a su lado xD, pero no se que pensarán ustedes, espero que me puedan decir xD. Por cierto creo que ya estoy viendo como va a ser el final, despues de todo, no quiero que se alargue tanto el fic, onda 20 capitulos xD, y una última cosita, tengo en mente un one-shot y no estoy segura de que pareja hacerlo, por eso hice una encusta en mi perfil, si les interesa (eso espero), voten allí por la que más les convence, la on-shot contendra las 2 parejas más votadas, o al mnos esa es la idea xD. Eso es todo, aqui esta el diminuto capitulo xD**

Apenas cerró la puerta, Kiyoshi subió corriendo la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano, abrió de golpe la puerta y se lanzó a saltar en la cama –Kazemaru se había mantenido despierto por si Kido volvía con los chicos, con la cortina abierta, aunque ya estaba cabeceando de sueño por lo que la repentina irrupción de su hermano casi lo mata del susto– Kiyoshi sonrió divertido y se lanzó a su hermano, cayendo con todo su peso sobre el –sin contar el impulso–

-¿¡que te crees que soy un cojín! –le grito Kazemaru ya despierto

-nee, tus amigos sí que eran raros, prefería a los corredores, ese tal Ryo me caía bien –ignoro el grito de su hermano y se recostó a su lado, sobre las sábanas

-lo dices solo porque era el único que te soportaba –lo miró fulminante, lo único que quería era dormir y al parecer hoy todos estaban en contra de eso

-bueno, él estaba haciendo mérito para que lo aceptara como tu novio –se encogió de hombros, entonces Kazemaru juraría que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo seguramente lo habría escupido como en las películas

-¿q-q-que di-di-dices? –tartamudeo sonrojado, jamás había pensado en Ryo como algo más que un amigo

-¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta?, tsk, tan inocente como siempre, ahora sí estoy seguro de que Kido tiene razón

-de todas formas –cambió de tema el peli azul –obviamente prefieres a los corredores, si tú también eres uno, idiota

-sólo estas celoso por que no eres tan rápido como yo –le sacó la lengua infantilmente

-si como sea (¬¬), en todo caso…quiero dormir, ¿sabes?

-mmm…creo que si –sonrió –pero una última cosa antes

-¿qué? –"_solo cállate y vete de una vez, muero de sueño"_ pensó Kazemaru

-Deja de ser tan pesimista –lo golpeo en la cabeza –ese castaño con una cosa naranja en la cabeza esta coladito por ti –dijo Kiyoshi y sonrió al ver como su hermano se ruborizaba notoriamente

-c-ca-cállate –lo miró fulminante –espera un momento… ¿¡eso significa que te conocen! –preguntó escandalizado, olvidando que Kido se lo había confirmado minutos antes

-¿y quién crees que les abrió la puerta?, he aquí a uno de los grandes pensadores –dijo Kiyoshi irónicamente refiriéndose a su hermano y luego se levantó de la cama –tapate o te resfriaras, primavera no significa que no puedas enfermarte, y ponte el pijama, yo te cubro con mamá y papá, por lo de las tareas y todo eso –le guiño el ojo, Kazemaru suspiró cansado, su hermano era alguien realmente único

-nos vemos mañana –se despidió el peli azul y Kiyoshi asintió, entonces acarició la cabeza de su hermano como un gesto de cariño y salió de la habitación, de repente le daban esos arranques de afecto

Kazemaru obedeció a su hermano mayor y se cambió de ropa, además, se tapó luego de cerrar las cortinas, por lo que había visto hoy, mañana sería un día sumamente agotador…y no se equivocaba para nada.

Despertó con los gritos de su madre para que se levantara, amenazándolo con mandar a Kiyoshi a sacarlo de la cama. Lanzó un grito informando que ya estaba yéndose a la ducha, al final había pasado de largo la noche, ni recordaba lo que había soñado, debía haber estado realmente cansado. Salió de la ducha y ya no había nadie, como siempre, se vistió lo más lentamente que pudo, no quería ir a la escuela pero si no iba seguramente sus padres lo matarían y también vendrían a visitarlo a la casa los del equipo Raimon, simplemente los preocuparía de más. Salió de su casa y seguía siendo demasiado temprano, por lo que tomó el camino largo de nuevo y como pasó en los días anteriores, se encontró con el peli blanco de nombre Goenji.

-hola –lo saludo el delantero –creo que terminaré acostumbrándome a irnos juntos –le sonrió amigable, Kazemaru le correspondió, después de todo Goenji y el también eran amigos, aunque fueran rivales en el amor…Dios, eso sonaba muy cursi

-espero no te sea molestia

-para nada –respondió mientras seguían su camino

-¿ayer también viniste a verme, no es así? –Goenji asintió

-sólo quería saber cómo estabas, aunque Kido dijera que preferías estar solo, sabes cómo son los chicos, no se rinden nunca –sonrió divertido

-cierto, ninguno de nosotros lo hace –esa fue una indirecta bastante directa, pero ninguno le dio importancia alguna

Siguieron el camino en silencio como en las mañanas anteriores, hasta que llegaron a la escuela, donde un poco más allá de haber entrado se encontraron con Kido, quien los miro con una ceja alzada, después de todo él no los había visto llegar juntos antes.

-¿así que se vienen juntos en las mañanas? –preguntó aún con la ceja alzada

-solo desde hace un par de días –respondió Goenji a lo que Kazemaru asintió

-interesante –sonrió el de goggles

-¡hey chicos! –Los saludo Endo llegando junto a ellos – ¿así que ahora se vienen los tres juntos y sin mí?, que mal, yo creía que el camino de Kazemaru se cruzaba con el mío, no con el de Goenji –acotó, después de todo tenía razón, normalmente luego de terminar el entrenamiento se iba junto al peli azul, pero esta vez lo dijo para llamar la atención de Kazemaru, quería que dejase de irse con el delantero

-en realidad nos encontramos con Kido aquí –dijo Goenji

-es cierto, pero ahora planeo ir a buscar a Kaze-chan a su casa todas las mañana, ¿no es así, Kaze-chan? –lo miró Kido, el peli azul lo miró atónito por unos segundo, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Kido en su casa _**"primer paso, darle celos"**_, entonces sonrió y asintió, si quería llamar la atención de Endo debía seguir las instrucciones de Kido, por algo era un estratega

-¿q-q-que?, pues entonces ¿qué tal si los acompaño? –preguntó, en realidad no quería acompañarlos, quería tener a Kazemaru solo para él, no tenía intenciones de compartirlo con Kido. Y volvía a actuar posesivo con el peli azul, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, quería tener a Kazemaru solo para el, abrazarlo y mimarlo. Pero, eso no era algo que uno debía sentir por un amigo, ¿no es así?, solamente tenía esta clase de sentimientos con él, pero prefería no calentarse la cabeza en eso

-no gracias, preferimos pasar tiempo a-so-las –recalcó lo último Kido, viendo divertido como la expresión de Endo cambiaba por una de total celos, sin embargo siguió intentando convencer a Kazemaru y a Kido de irse con ellos en la mañana, pero Goenji ya no prestaba atención a la conversación. Endo estaba celoso, estaba celoso de Kazemaru y no de él, el castaño no tenía ningún interés en el más que como un amigo…jamás lo vería de esa forma porque solo tenía ojos para el peli azul, de alguna manera lo sabía, pero no había querido aceptarlo, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que cambiaría de parecer, pero no fue así, nunca lo sería. No podía aceptarlo, simplemente no podía, necesitaba a Endo como algo más que un amigo…no se rendiría, debía haber alguna manera. Y aunque por mucho que pensara de esa forma, no podía evitar tomar una actitud sombría, Kazemaru le llevaba una gran ventaja, y lo peor, tenía a Kido de su lado…ya ni siquiera sabía si debía seguir intentándolo.

* * *

**PD: en mi perfil esta mi msn, por si quieren contactarme, gracias ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y votar en la encuesta :), este capi tampoco es muy largo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, lo siento.**

**Por cierto, todavia no esto muy segura de con quien poner a Kido, pero eso se resolverá pronto ;), que bueno que les guste Kiyoshi, yo también lo amo xD, otra cosa, aqui nombro personajes que sé que no son parte de la escuela pero los puse igual porque son cools xD, eso es todo, espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

*Endo POV*

"_Me estoy volviendo loco, de verdad, creo que en cualquier minuto voy a explotar, si Kido se sigue acercando de esa manera a __**mí **__Kazemaru no me quedará otra opción más que golpearlo… ¿¡pero por qué pienso en eso! Kido es mi amigo, no tengo porque andar amenazándolo mentalmente, pero es sólo que estoy casi seguro de que disfruta de molestarme, odio su maldita sonrisa maliciosa mientras abraza a Kazemaru, la odio. Insisto, ¿Por qué diablos me molesta tanto que sea tan cariñoso con él?, ¿acaso eso es normal?, definitivamente no lo es, pero, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?, no me había sentido de esta forma nunca jamás en mi vida, es algo totalmente nuevo para mí, nervios al estar cerca de Kazemaru, querer protegerlo pase lo que pase, mi pulso se acelera de sobre manera y con solo ver su hermosa sonrisa es suficiente para que yo pueda ser feliz, ¿acaso eso amar a alguien?, si es así, creo que tal vez si este enamorado. Tal vez por esa razón siempre que alguien se le acerca –en especial Kido– me molesta tanto, tal vez eso es a lo que le llaman celos…si es así, estoy completamente celoso de él y de lo cercano que es a Kazemaru ahora. Debo idear algo para gustarle a Kazemaru y que me vea como más que un amigo… ¿pero cómo?, ¿a quién debería pedirle ayuda?, además, Kido me está complicando todo, ¿cómo se supone que me acercaré más a Kazemaru si el me lo impide?, maldición, detesto que se lleven tan bien… debo pedirle un consejo a alguien que tenga experiencia en este tipo de cosas, tal vez Tsunami pueda ayudarme, él es mayor y debe saber más cosas de ese tipo, ¡eso haré!"_

*Fin Endo POV*

El día había pasado y el entrenamiento del equipo Raimon había comenzado, bueno, solo estaban en el campo calentando aún, todavía no se encontraban todos los integrantes allí, así que estaban haciendo tiempo. Kazemaru todavía no llegaba a la cancha, se había encontrado con Ryou en el camino y se habían ido juntos.

-Kazemaru-san, ¿por qué no corremos juntos? –le ofreció

-¿eeeh, ahora? –preguntó, después de lo que había hablado con su hermano, no podía ver a Ryou con los mismos ojos, no era que le molestara, para nada, pero seguía siendo…extraño

-¡claro!, hace mucho que no corremos juntos nee, di que si –dijo poniendo carita de perro mojado bajo la lluvia. Desde abajo, el equipo Raimon observaba la conversación de ellos (no podían escucharla), Kido miraba la escena sorprendido, al parecer el menor tenía sentimientos por el peli azul y este parecía no darse cuenta (o eso demostraba al menos), tal vez podría hacerlo un aliado, pero no estaba seguro, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban, después de todo, sin que le haya dicho nada, ese chico estaba poniendo muy celoso a Endo y eso le divertía. El castaño también miraba al rubio, pero a diferencia de Kido, molesto, si no era el chico de goggles, era él, ¿qué acaso estaba pidiéndole que volviera al equipo de corredores otra vez?, eso no lo permitiría. Justo cuando iba a ir en dirección a ellos los vio irse en dirección contraria a la cancha de fútbol y sintió un peso sobre el que le fue imposible resistir (le había tomado desprevenido) y cayó al piso

-¿¡pero qué! –pregunto y se encontró con la miraba de Kiyoshi sobre el, con una burlesca sonrisa

-tanto tiempo, chicos –saludo alegre Kiyoshi a Endo, Kido y Goenji, se había levantado apenas había terminado de tirar al primero

-Kiyoshi-san –saludo con una gotita en la sien Kido, nunca lo vio aparecer, y estaba casi seguro que tampoco los chicos del equipo

-y díganme, ¿Dónde está Ichirouta? –preguntó mirando a todos lados

-todavía no llega a la práctica, parece que recién se fue con un corredor –contesto Goenji, quien no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba ese tal corredor, tampoco era como si le interesara, en esos momentos se encontraba muy decaído

-¿dijiste corredor? –dijo Kiyoshi, y de un segundo a otro ya no estaba allí, si no que los miraba desde arriba de la cancha – ¿y?, ¿vienen o no? –les gritó, Endo no tardó nada en subir allí junto a él, además de Kido y Fubuki (quien también era muy cercano al peli azul, además de que tenía curiosidad, quería ver la velocidad que alcanzaban los corredores), los otros se quedaron en la cancha por órdenes del entrenador, no podían perder más tiempo

-mucho gusto, me llamo Fubuki –saludo a Kiyoshi con una sonrisa

-Kiyoshi, hermano de Kazemaru –sonrió

-¿¡su hermano! –exclamó sorprendido

-¿Por qué todos se sorprenden tanto? –murmuró con un puchero

-eeh bueno, son bastante diferentes, en cuanto a personalidad –respondió nervioso

-eso dicen todos –se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la pista de carreras para ver la que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos, era Kazemaru, Ryou y otros dos chicos del club de atletismo –son rápidos, pero no lo suficiente –dijo Kiyoshi

-¿pero qué dices?, son muy rápidos –dijo Endo, Kiyoshi rió

-¿eso crees?, entonces se nota que no has visto nunca una verdadera carrera de atletas –sonrió Kiyoshi, todos vieron como la carrera había terminado y Ryou se acercaba a Kazemaru, _"seguramente quiere que vuelva al equipo de atletismo, eso sí que no lo permitiré" _pensó Endo y cuando se disponía acercarse a ellos, Kiyoshi ya estaba allá

-él si es muy rápido –exclamó sorprendido Fubuki, Kido asintió y se dirigieron a ellos, junto con Endo

-dime Ryou, ¿estás haciendo que mi hermano quiera volver a unirse a tu equipo? –le preguntó Kiyoshi serio

-eeh, bueno…en realidad yo –en cierto modo era cierto, pero aún no se preocupaba por hacerlo

-porque si es así… ¡te apoyo completamente! –sonrió el mayor mientras se abalanzaba sobre Kazemaru, todos lo miraron sorprendido

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con eso, Kiyoshi-san? –preguntó Kido

-bueno, creo que mi hermanito tiene más potencial para ser corredor que jugador de fútbol –respondió encogiéndose de hombros, en realidad no le importaba lo que su hermano quisiera ser mientras este estuviera feliz, pero le encantaba ver la cara d todos en shock, en todo caso, era extraño para él saber que su hermano ya no era un corredor, después de todo, en la familia todos lo eran –además la familia prefiere a los atletas de verdad –les sacó la lengua

-¿puedes…salir de encima? –habló Kazemaru y fue entonces cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con su hermano encima, con un ruido sordo, lo que asustó a todos

-nee, tus piernas se están haciendo más débiles –lo molestó Kiyoshi al levantarse, sonriendo burlesco

-¡cállate! –le grito molesto desde el suelo

-pero si es todo con amor –Kazemaru ignoro lo dicho

-¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-mmm… ¿de veras quieres saberlo?

-mejor no me digas nada, me voy al entrenamiento –dijo levantándose del suelo, no podía creer que Kiyoshi estaba allí, paso años evitando que eso pasara y todo su esfuerzo se había ido a la basura, se fue ignorando todas las miradas, ya luego hablaría con ellos, ahora solo quería evitar a su hermano

-¿qué le paso? –preguntó Endo confundido

-digamos que…nuestra relación de hermanos es algo única, y por eso no se los diré –sonrió divertido –pero, lo de que dije del club de atletismo, era mentira, no me importa si prefiere el fútbol, aunque sea el único de la familia que piense así –siguió sonriendo al ver las caras perplejas de todos, estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente en ser actor

Kazemaru ya estaba en la cancha entrenando con el resto del equipo, Endo, Kido y Fubuki se les unieron en cuestión de segundos y comenzó otro día de arduo entrenamiento. Kido había decidido practicar con Kazemaru, para aprovechar de darle cierta información que intercambió con su hermano –quién se encontraba mirando todo el entrenamiento sentado en el pasto fuera de la cancha, se le veía en su rostro una traviesa sonrisa, pero sólo el peli azul fue capaz de diferenciarla–.

-está celoso –comenzó la conversación Kido, estaban sólo él y Kazemaru por esa zona, este último no pudo evitar desconcentrarse al escuchar lo dicho

-¿q-que q-quieres de-decir? –tartamudeo nervioso

-bueno, hable con Kiyoshi-san y llegamos a la conclusión de que Endo no dejará que vuelvas al club de atletismo fácilmente, y mucho menos sabiendo que esta Miyasaka-san allí

-no planeo volver

-lo cual me alegra mucho –sonrió, Kazemaru le devolvió la sonrisa –pero, al verte con Miyasaka-san, Endo se puso muy celoso, créelo –el peli azul se sonrojo –creo que ya se está dando cuenta de que le gustas, pero ahora viene el segundo paso

-¿otra etapa más?

-¿quieres estar junto a él o no? –pregunto, Kazemaru asintió aún ruborizado, ese tema lo ponía nervioso

-bueno, en realidad es lo mismo que antes, celos, pero está vez, si serán en serio –sonrió malévolo

-Kido-kun…das miedo –exclamó Kazemaru nervioso, Kido sólo le sonrió tranquilizador –nee, ¿a ti…no te gusta nadie ahora?, digo, antes te gustaba Endo pero… -Kido se sonrojo

-tal vez…si lo haya –le sonrió al peli azul y se encamino a donde se encontraba el resto del equipo, había llegado el descanso

-¡espera!, vamos Kido dime quien es –grito siguiéndolo, pero entonces una mano lo detuvo tomándolo de su brazo, de dio vuelta para ver quién era y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el peli blanco – ¿Goenji?

-¿podemos hablar? –preguntó

-claro… -en ese instante llegó Endo junto a ellos

-a solas –recalcó Goenji y se fue en lado contrario a todo el equipo, esperando que el peli azul lo siguiera

-lo siento Endo, tengo algo que hablar con Goenji, después puedes decirme lo que venías a hacer –lo interrumpió Kazemaru antes de que el castaño alcanzara a decir algo, y salió corriendo por donde había ido el delantero, dejando a un Endo con la palabra en la boca y celoso del goleador

La escena era observada de lejos por un peli verde, quién se divertía de la situación de su hermano, para ser todos tan pequeños –al menos él los veía así– tenían bastantes conflictos interiores, tal vez podría sacarle algo de provecho a ser mayor y ayudar a su hermano en ese instante. Con una sonrisa que parecía amable se acercó a Endo que todavía se encontraba en el centro de la cancha mirando por donde se habían ido Goenji y Kazemaru.

-¿Y? –Llamó su atención – ¿Cuál de ellos dos es el que te gusta? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

-yo…no sé de qué me estás hablando –sonrió Endo nervioso

-claro que lo sabes –sonrió – ¿es mi hermano o no?

-bueno…

-no te preocupes, por lo que he visto se nota que eres un buen chico, así que no me molesta en absoluto

-¿de verdad? –preguntó Endo ilusionado, eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima, Kiyoshi asintió

-pero, si quieres llegar a tener algo serio con él, debes apresurarte, no eres el único que lo ve de esa manera –dijo Kiyoshi mirándolo de reojo

-lo sé –afirmó Endo molesto pensando en Kido, sin saber lo equivocado que estaba

-si quieres, puedo darte una mano –se ofreció

-¿hablas en serio? –preguntó Endo feliz, si tenía al hermano de Kazemaru de su parte tal vez tendría más oportunidades

**-**claro que sí, pero debes hacer todo lo que yo diga –sonrió travieso al ver como Endo asentía, eso sería de ayuda para su hermano y muy divertido para el

* * *

**PD: estoy escribiendo un one-shot, lo subiré pronto por si les interesa, trata de Fubuki x...ya lo sabrán ;)**

**PD2: Nell y Shiro, este es mi msn ^^: street.P0Laa_ _ _ _ . - live .cl**

**PD3: de verdad Ichirouta es el nombre de Kazemaru?, estoy casi segura de que ese es el apellido :S**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos ^^, he vuelto con un nuevo cap del fic, nos acercamos al finaaal!, no es tan largo es cierto, pero tiene mucho drama xD, gracias a tod por sus reviews, espero que les guste y lo disfruten :), sin más, aqui el nuevo cap**

* * *

Alejados del resto del equipo y de la cancha, fuera de la vista de todos, sentados a los pies de un árbol se encontraban Goenji y Kazemaru, ambos estaban en silencio. El primero no tenía intenciones de hablar todavía, mas el peli azul ya se estaba exasperando, ¿por qué el goleador de fuego lo había llevado tan apartado?, además ni siquiera le estaba diciendo nada importante y no creía que fuera solo porque quería pasar tiempo con él, parecía como si en realidad lo hubiera llevado allí sólo para nada, se estaba aburriendo y estaba preocupado, quien sabe qué cosas estaba haciendo su hermano junto a sus amigos, tal vez que idioteces les estaba diciendo, o peor aún, ¿¡que le estaría diciendo a Endo!, ya no aguantaba más, tenía que preguntarle qué diablos quería, ahora

-nee Goenji, ¿qué era lo que querías hablarme? –rompió el silencio nervioso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le iba a decir el delantero

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Endo a Naoko-chan? –respondió con otra pregunta, agregando el "chan" solo para molestar al peli azul

-bueno, dijo que los más cercanos a él eran Kido…y tú, que nunca vería con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad a Natsumi y Aki –respondió incómodo, no le gustaba recordar esa conversación que tuvo con el portero

-entiendo… –sonrió con orgullo al saber que era uno de los más cercanos a Endo, no le preocupó que nombrara a Kido, él ya no parecía interesado, sino más bien, parecía interesado en Kazemaru, pero eso ya no era de su incumbencia, aun así, después le preguntaría directamente que es lo que estaba planeando

-¿eso…era todo? –preguntó Kazemaru perplejo de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo así

-no, no lo es, aún no me dices que dijo de ti –respondió el delantero

-dijo que…sólo era un compañero de equipo más –murmuró cabizbajo

-je, ya veo –esta vez la sonrisa se hizo más notoria, sabía que a Endo le gustaba Kazemaru, pero no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, estaba decidido, sentía que debía seguir intentándolo, aunque luego terminara destrozado, no le importaba, lo que sentía por el portero era más fuerte

-. . . –la pregunta de Goenji le hizo recordar que, el propio Endo le había dicho que no sentía otra cosa por él más que amistad, no tenía porque luchar si el castaño no le correspondía, tal vez todo lo que lo le había dicho Kido no era cierto y no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Su expresión tomo un aspecto sombrío, ya no estaba el brillo en los ojos que estaba recién comenzando a volver gracias a la ayuda de Kido y Kiyoshi

-para que lo sepas, –comenzó Goenji mirando de reojo al peli azul, hacer que desistiera sería mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado, tenía una autoestima muy baja por lo que veía –no dejaré que te quedes con Endo –se puso de pie –él y yo estaremos juntos así que serás mejor que no pelees una guerra que no podrás ganar –el peli blanco tomo el silencio de Kazemaru como afirmación y se fue de allí sonriendo autosuficiente, dejando sólo al peli azul

Nunca debió haber pensado que si le gustaba a Endo, se sentía como un idiota, jamás sería así, jamás. Se levantó del suelo dispuesto a volver al entrenamiento pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una solitaria lágrima, ¿por qué enamorarse tenía que ser tan doloroso?, en las películas todo era siempre color de rosa, pero la realidad era muy distinta, sólo había sufrimiento en el amor, ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de su capitán?, ¿por qué?, si hubiera sabido que iba a tener que pasar por ese insoportable dolor …de todas formas no habría podido evitarlo, el corazón se manda solo y ya tenía un dueño, ese era Endo Mamoru, lo quisiera así o no.

Vio como Goenji volvía solo, sin su amigo el peli azul. Se preocupó, el amor nos ciega, haces cosas sin pensar, quien sabe lo que el delantero le había dicho a Kazemaru, lo peor de todo es que no veía a Endo ni Kiyoshi por ninguna parte, así que tendría que ir a buscarlo y consolarlo el sólo, si su capitán estuviera allí sería el momento perfecto para un encuentro cursi, pero no.

-Kido-san, ¿ocurre algo? –le preguntó Tachimukai observando como su amigo parecía preocupado, miraba en todo momento por donde había venido Goenji

-no es nada –respondió, y cuando se disponía a preguntarle al goleador donde estaba Kazemaru, este apareció como por arte de magia, suspiró aliviado hasta que se fijó en el estado de su amigo, no podía verle los ojos, se los cubría ambos con su pelo, parecía decaído, eso no era nada bueno. Se acercó a él antes de que llegara junto al resto del equipo, para evitar que sus amigos se preocuparan y que además comenzaran a preguntar, eso sí sería incómodo. Llego frente a Kazemaru provocando que este detuviera su caminata, pero aun así el peli azul no levantó la vista, sabía quién era el que estaba obstruyendo su paso, no tenía los ánimos suficientes para enfrentarse a Kido por lo que iba a pasar de largo cuando el chico de goggles lo detuvo – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –preguntó sin rodeos

-no sé de qué hablas –respondió Kazemaru soltando el agarre en que lo tenía Kido, sólo quería irse de allí

-si lo sabes bien, seguramente ese idiota de Goenji te dijo algo para que estés de esta forma –dijo Kido, no dejaría que el peli azul se fuera y evitara esa conversación de ninguna manera, Goenji era su amigo, pero estaba dañando a otro amigo y eso era imperdonable a sus ojos

-¡él no dijo nada! –Exclamó y miró a Kido directo a los ojos por primera vez –no es su culpa que este así, es sólo mía, por ser tan débil y estúpido como para llegar a pensar por un momento que mis sentimientos si eran correspondidos –dijo mientras poco a poco volvía su mirada al suelo

-Kazemaru… ¿por qué sigues negando lo obvio?,¡confía en mí!, él está enamorado, de ti, sea lo que sea que hayas hablado con Goenji, debes saber que lo que digo es cierto –dijo Kido impotente, le había costado demasiado que Kazemaru confiara en sí mismo y en menos de 5 minutos Goenji lo había arruinado todo

-. . . –Kazemaru miró a Kido con los ojos llorosos, tenía razón, pero, ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo creer que sí era correspondido?, confiaba demasiado en Kido, sabía que no mentía, pero no entendía por qué no podía creerle del todo, era demasiado incrédulo, sólo quería ver que todo era como decía su amigo, pero el portero no se lo demostraba de ninguna manera, suspiró temblorosamente, entonces Kido se le acercó y lo abrazó, consolándolo.

Kiyoshi y Endo habían vuelto a la cancha de entrenamiento, en realidad sólo habían ido a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente de Endo –celos–, también le había servido a Kiyoshi para saber qué tan profundos eran los sentimientos del castaño por su hermanito y se sorprendió al saber que eran tan verdaderos como los de Kazemaru. Decidió entonces terminar su "labor" lo más pronto posible, su primer plan fue desechado a la basura –uno en el que Endo debía pasar por bastantes pruebas y vergüenzas para saber si era digno de su hermano (aunque tal vez si podría hacer una que otra broma más adelante)– y decidió crear un segundo plan, sólo que ahora no le venía nada a la mente, hizo una nota mental para recordarse hablar con Kido sobre eso. El peli verde no pudo evitar sonreír divertido cuando observo una vez que pusieron pie en la cancha como Endo miraba con profundos celos a Kido, quien tenía abrazado a Kazemaru, pero pronto lo asimiló y supo que algo no estaba bien, Kido no parecía ser mucho de esos chicos que abrazan solo porque sí, había una razón y también una razón para que comenzara a acariciar los cabellos de su hermano en forma de consolación, eso no estaba nada bien. Se acercó a ellos inmediatamente, siendo seguido por Endo, no sabía si estaba bien que dejaba que fuera con él, pero ahora no tenía mente para eso.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó serio una vez llego junto a ellos, pocas veces se le veía así de serio, sorprendió mucho a los castaños

-bueno, Goenji habló con él y yo… –no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando el mayor lo interrumpió, no se veía nada feliz

-yo me encargo de esto –dijo, se fue a donde estaba el resto del equipo a buscar a Goenji, pero no estaba allí y fue al baño (donde le dijeron que se encontraba)

-esto no se ve bien –murmuró Kido

-¿qué fue lo que le dijo Goenji? –preguntó Endo serio, estaba preocupado por Kazemaru

-eso deberías preguntárselo a él –respondió Kido, Kazemaru levantó la cabeza del hombro de Kido, sus ojos se veían brillosos y en sus mejillas estaba marcado el camino de unas pocas lágrimas

-¿Dónde fue Kiyoshi? –murmuró

-no lo sé, pero no creo que sea bueno –dijo Kido

-Kazemaru –llamó su atención Endo, ya estaba cansado de que el peli azul pasara el día evitándolo e ignorándolo – ¿el idiota de Goenji fue el que te hizo llorar no es así? –preguntó molesto, Kazemaru lo miró sorprendido, no podía creer que trataba así al delantero

-no fue su culpa –susurró y luego negó con la cabeza

-antes de que hablaras con él te encontrabas perfectamente, por favor, déjame ayudarte –casi le rogó, en esos momento Kido sintió como si sobrara he iba a alejarse cuando vio como venía Kiyoshi casi arrastrando a Goenji, no se veía nada feliz, bueno, ninguno de los dos, se fue donde ellos para que no fueran a interrumpir el momento de Endo y Kazemaru, hace mucho que no hablaban a solas

-tienes razón –suspiró Kazemaru –pero no fue su culpa, él sólo me recordó lo débil que soy –se sintió muy sorprendido cuando Endo tiro de su brazo para envolverlo entre los suyos en un protector abrazo

-tú no eres débil para nada, eres fuerte, me lo has demostrado constantemente sorprendiéndome cada vez más –dijo Endo al oído de Kazemaru, este sintió como la sangre le subía hasta las mejillas y su pulso se aceleraba al tener tan cerca al castaño, el portero confiaba en él, eso era suficiente para saber que debía dejar de lado sus pensamientos depresivos y comenzar a dar todo por lo que quería, y lo que quería era tener a Endo a su lado, como algo más que un amigo. Correspondió el abrazo entonces y se acurrucó en el cuello del castaño, sorprendiéndolo y alegrándolo a la vez, por fin habían vuelto a ser tan cercanos como antes o más, sólo necesitaba esforzarse y lograría que su peli azul lo quisiera como él lo quería –Goenji provoco que tu lloraras, aunque lo niegues sé que es así, no sé qué fue lo que te hizo o dijo, ni por qué razón lo habrá hecho, pero no merece que lo defiendas –dijo Endo soltando la cola de caballo de Kazemaru y acariciando su cabello, provocando que el sonrojo del peli azul creciera.

-¡ya déjame pasar Kido!, no me importa que este ocupado o lo que sea, quiero saber qué fue lo que le dijo este imbécil para así saber si debo amenazarlo o no –dijo Kiyoshi y entonces siguió su camino hasta donde Kazemaru y Endo empujando a Goenji y con Kido siguiéndolo de cerca. La pareja se separó del abrazo y justo en ese momento llegaron los otros tres

-Goenji –dijo Endo mirándolo furioso, había hecho llorar a la persona que más quería, eso no lo olvidaría fácilmente, si tan sólo supiera que él había hecho llorar a Kazemaru mucho más que eso

-Endo, ¿puedes decirme por qué este idiota viene casi arrastrándome desde los baños hasta aquí? –preguntó el peli blanco mirando enojado a Kiyoshi quien solo lo ignoraba y se acercaba a su hermano para abrazarlo

-no lo sé, ¿puedes decirme tú por qué hiciste que Kazemaru se sintiera mal?, ¿tienes algo contra él o qué? –preguntó Endo

-y qué si es así –fue la respuesta de Goenji, quien al ver como Endo se ponía sobre protector con el peli azul sintió unos profundos celos, estaba comenzando a perder contra el corredor

-entonces me tendrás en tu contra –respondió el castaño y el delantero lo miró sorprendido, ¿estaba defendiendo a Kazemaru?, él no había hecho nada malo, el peli azul era demasiado iluso y solo le había bajado los humos de la cabeza, eso era todo

-¿estás diciendo que prefieres a ese estúpido y débil chico en vez de tenerme a mí a tu lado? –pregunto Goenji colérico, Kiyoshi iba a insultar al menor cuando Kido lo detuvo, eso era algo entre Endo y Goenji. Entonces los tres (Kazemaru, Kido y Kiyoshi) se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo y que el resto del equipo comenzaba a mirar curioso, dentro de poco irían a ver qué pasaba, y eso no sería nada bueno para ninguno de ellos

-no hay dudas de eso, y ¡ni se te ocurra volver a insultarlo así en mi presencia!, te lo juro que si lo haces de nuevo yo…

-¿tú qué?, ¿vas a golpearme acaso?, al parecer ya no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos –exclamó Goenji, cada vez estaban hablando más fuerte, estaba dolido con Endo porque había preferido a Kazemaru, ya no estaba pensando con claridad

-¡si tengo que golpearte entonces lo haré!, además ¡tú eres el que ya no quiere que sigamos siendo amigos!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a insultar a alguien a quien supuestamente llamas amigo y quieres! , ¡Será mejor que te retractes ahora que aun puedes!

-no lo haré –respondió serio, Endo ya no lo quería ni como amigo, ya nada le importaba

-¿¡qué dijiste! –el portero estaba cada vez más enojado, la rabia no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, sólo le importaba que Goenji estaba insultando a _**su**_Kazemaru

-dije que no, sordo –ya todos los integrantes del equipo se encontraban alrededor observando por primera vez a su capitán enfurecido y como peleaban quienes se suponía que eran mejores amigos, sorprendidos, sin saber que hacer sólo miraban lo que sucedía

-Endo creo que mejor lo dejas así, de verdad no importa –interrumpió Kazemaru, no quería ver pelear a quienes supuestamente eran sus amigos, y más importante, que eran amigos entre ellos, todo por una estupidez, se había mal interpretado todo, Goenji no hizo nada malo, sólo había traído malos recuerdos a su mente, pero no lo sabía siquiera

-no se quedará así… –dijo Endo y se lanzó sobre Goenji

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy!, subiré el próximo capi lo más pronto que pueda, espero que les haya gustado ^^, adiós!**

**PD: gracias por aclarar eso del nombre de Kazemaru, estaba confundida :S, yo pensaba que era su nombre pero uno nunca sabe**

**PD2: estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de Inazuma Eleven, tiene muchas parejas (donde salen las que votaron en la encuesta que estaba en mi perfil) y conflictos, espero que lo lean cuando lo suba ^^**

**PD3: en el nuevo fic que escribo no estoy segura de con quien dejar a Goenji y a Tsunami, puse una encuesta en mi perfil para saber su opinió, gracias anticipadas**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!, tarde un poco en actualiza lo siento, pero estaba muriendo de enferma xD, ya estoy mejor y como hoy tampoco fui al cole me decidí a subir capi :). Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo a todos ^^**

**Quiero decirles que alguien esta robando mi fic y lo esta publicando en sin mi autorización, le mande review pero si sigue así yo no sé que hacer :S, no voy a dejar de escribir porque no seria justo para ustedes espero que lo elimine o que hable conmigo .-.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les guste este cap, subire el proximo lo mas pronto posible, aunque lo veo un poco dificil porque me tengo que poner al dia en el colegio xD, sin mas, aqui el capi**

* * *

Cayeron al suelo en un sordo ruido, Endo sobre Goenji, este último tomó las manos del castaño para que no lo golpeara provocando que ambos comenzaran a forcejear, todos quedaron impresionados de que de verdad comenzaran a pelear y no reaccionaron ni atinaron a separarlos hasta que llego el entrenador atraído por el escándalo formado. Se sorprendió al ver a los supuestos mejores amigos peleando en el suelo, aunque al parecer no se había golpeado de verdad, lo que lo alivió.

-¿¡qué está ocurriendo aquí! –exclamó llamando la atención de todos, provocando que Goenji se distrajera de su tarea y Endo aprovechara esa distracción, golpeándolo fuertemente en su mejilla izquierda

-¡Endo! –gritó Kiyoshi quien fue el único que vio su acción, corrió a detenerlo ya que el menor no parecía satisfecho con un solo golpe. Lo tomo y lo obligó a separarse, Goenji se tocó adolorido su mejilla, eso dejaría una gran marca –entiendo que quieras pegarle, pero no solucionará nada, piénsalo bien, se supone que es tu amigo –le dijo mientras el portero comenzaba a calmarse o lo intentaba al menos

-¿estás bien? –preguntó Kazemaru arrodillándose junto a Goenji, cayendo en la cuenta de que Endo había roto su labio el cual comenzaba a sangrar

-¿tú que crees? –respondió Goenji despectivo, sabía que no debía desquitarse con el peli azul y mucho menos si este se preocupaba por él, pero se sentía mal en esos momentos, se sentía tan iluso y decepcionado, no podía creer que Endo de verdad lo había golpeado, pero el punzante dolor que sentía en la mejilla se lo confirmaba sin dudas. Kazemaru ayudó a Goenji a ponerse de pie ante la atónita mirada de Endo

-¿por qué lo ayudas?, ¿no es él quién te hizo llorar hace sólo unos minutos atrás y te insultó? –preguntó enojado, Kiyoshi aún lo sujetaba, en cualquier momento podría lanzarse de nuevo a golpear a alguien

-¡ya te dije que no fue su culpa!, entiéndelo Endo, sólo me trajo de vuelta un recuerdo que no quería volver a ver, es todo, no fue su culpa y si mi insulto tuvo alguna razón, tú lo conoces más que yo, ¿no?, estaba enojado y actuó sin pensar, ¡como tú lo haces ahora! –exclamó Kazemaru, es cierto que él y Goenji no eran tan cercanos pero aun así eran amigos y si no había hecho nada debía defenderlo, Endo era tan terco, estaba molestándole su actitud

-¡pues disculpame por preocuparme por ti y defenderte! –Kiyoshi los miró preocupado, si seguían hablándose así perdonarse luego no sería sencillo, para ninguno de los 3

-¡no te pedí que lo hicieras, gracias! –dijo esto último irónico, Kido no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo podía ayudar a sus amigos en estas condiciones?, nada venía a su mente, entonces decidió interrumpir antes de que pasará algo peor, pero el entrenador le ganó

-¡ya cállense de una vez por todas!, no me importan sus problemas sentimentales y esas cosas, estamos perdiendo minutos valiosos de entrenamiento, quiero verlos volver a la cancha a practicar a todos, ¡ahora! Y tu Goenji, ve a curarte tu labio con Aki –todos obedecieron sin chistar, no querían ver a su entrenador más molesto

Endo estaba enojado y confundido, además de que se sentía mal, había hecho mal al golpear a Goenji, se sentía pésimo por eso, pero lo había molestado de sobremanera que insultara a Kazemaru y a pesar de que este le había dicho que no fue culpa del delantero que llorara el sólo pensarlo hizo que se enfureciera más en ese momento, pero, ¿por qué Kazemaru estaba tan enojado porque lo defendió? O ¿no había sido eso?, quería saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del peli azul ahora, había sido muy imprudente con sus actos era cierto, ahora debía remediarlo, le pediría ayuda a Kiyoshi, él sabría qué hacer. Miró entonces en dirección a Kazemaru, quien entrenaba con Kido _"para variar" _pensó el castaño rodando los ojos, el peli azul no parecía molesto, pero si parecía que algo le molestaba, ahora que lo pensaba nunca le dijo por qué lo había evitado ni por qué los días anteriores no se veía en buenas condiciones –por decirlo de alguna forma–, decidió entonces, que luego de que terminara el entrenamiento aclararía las cosas y se disculparía con Goenji y una vez terminara de hacer eso –no tardaría demasiado– hablaría con Kazemaru para saber por fin que es lo que está pasando con él.

Tal y como Endo vio, Kazemaru entrenaba junto a Kido, pero no estaba realmente prestando atención, se sentía un idiota, ¿por qué diablos había tratado así a Endo?, ahora seguramente su capitán lo odiaba y ya no querría verlo de nuevo, ok, estaba exagerando, pero en serio, Endo sólo había intentado protegerlo y defenderlo como siempre había querido que lo hiciera ¿y cómo le había pagado?, hablándole con sarcasmo y molestándose con él, eso no estaba nada bien. No podía concentrarse en el entrenamiento, no sabía cómo vería ahora a Endo a la cara sin sentirse mal, en cierta forma su pelea con Goenji había sido su culpa se sentía mal por eso, pero, ¿cómo arreglarlo?

-no fue tu culpa, Kazemaru –llamó su atención Kido, como si le leyera el pensamiento, tenía el balón bajo su pie, lo había detenido hace unos segundo pero el peli azul no se había dado cuenta

-Kido… ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, Endo golpeó a Goenji porque…

-por un malentendido –lo interrumpió –ya se arreglarán, estarán bien, su amistad es más fuerte que esa tonta pelea, me preocupa más que Goenji se deprima

-¿qué quieres decir con deprimirse?

-bueno, Goenji tiene muy fuertes sentimientos por Endo y lo demuestra, ahora se dio cuenta de que, a Endo le gustas tú y no hay nada que cambie eso –Kazemaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa declaración, aunque a Kido se le estaba haciendo costumbre hablar de los sentimientos de Endo, seguía provocándole cierta vergüenza

-pero, seguramente está enojado conmigo ahora –suspiró mientras volvía su mirada al piso

-no le durará mucho tiempo, creeme –sonrió Kido –pero Goenji ya se dio cuenta de que no puede hacer nada para cambiar sus sentimientos y seguramente ya no sabe qué va a hacer

-¿estará bien, no?, después de todo, sigue siendo Goenji

-lo estará, sólo hay que darle tiempo –Kazemaru asintió

-ahora que lo pienso, nunca les dije a Natsumi y Aki lo que hablé con Endo cuando era Naoko

-lo sé, pero Haruna ya les dijo, no están tan afectadas como pensé que lo estarían –se encogió de hombros Kido –ahora, será mejor que te concentres en lo que queda de entrenamiento, nos veremos mañana

-espera, ¿cómo es eso de "nos veremos mañana", ya te vas? –preguntó el peli azul perplejo

-sí, hablé con el entrenador, hoy me iré más temprano, tengo cosas que hacer

-gracias por contarme amigo –dijo sarcástico –y ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer?

-te contaré mañana, nos vemos –se escapó Kido antes de que Kazemaru alcanzara a reaccionar

-ese Kido se trae algo entre manos –murmuró para sí el peli azul

-yo también lo creo –habló detrás de él Fubuki tomándolo por sorpresa

-¡Fubuki!

-lo siento, ¿te asuste? –preguntó sonriendo calmado

-no te preocupes

-¿sabes?, hoy me di cuenta de que han estado pasando muchas cosas importantes a mi alrededor que he ignorado

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó extrañado Kazemaru

-bueno, Kido y tú se han vuelto muy cercanos, has estado evitado a Endo los últimos días, quien ha estado muy extraño también, pensativo y aunque estos días Goenji y Endo parecían más cercanos hoy terminaron peleando y uno con un feo moretón en su mejilla; has estado depresivo, sí, lo noté –afirmó al ver la cara de incredulidad del peli azul –además de que faltaste dos días seguidos al entrenamiento por estar supuestamente enfermo cosa de la que no estoy muy seguro aun si creer; Endo ha estado muy bipolar y Kido muy protector contigo, estabas llorando hoy en el descanso de la práctica y no sé por qué han pasado todas estas cosas, ¿puedes tú aclararme lo que está pasando?

-yo…

-lo peor de todo –lo interrumpió –es que creí que éramos amigos cercanos pero ni te dignaste a acercate a mí para que pudiera ayudarte –dijo con un tono de tristeza –y aunque yo intentaba acercarme tu evitabas contacto…y te ibas con Kido

-Fubuki…lo siento…yo –se sintió mal al ver como preocupó a su amigo y lo hacía sentir mal

-está bien, por alguna razón te comportaste así y te perdono –sonrió tranquilizador –pero quisiera saber qué está pasando con todos ustedes, por favor

-no tienes que pedirlo, te lo diré de todas formas –sonrió aliviado de que todo estuviera mejor ahora –puedo contarte luego del entrenamiento, podemos ir a la torre –sugirió pensando que Endo no iría, después de todo, seguramente arreglaría las cosas con Goenji y no seguiría entrenando

-claro –sonrió y ambos se dedicaron entonces a seguir practicando

Kiyoshi se había aburrido de mirar como jugaban los menores, decidió que lo mejor por ahora era irse, Endo ya se había calmado, no golpearía de nuevo a Goenji y parecía que su hermano tenía cosas que conversar con el chico con el cual estaba entrenando, no se le ocurría ningún plan en esos momentos y su cómplice ya se había ido así que ya no tenía ninguna razón para permanecer allí. Suspiró aburrido y se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba sentado, se iría sin despedirse, no tenía por qué interrumpir la práctica de ese equipo después de todo el tiempo que habían perdido con la pelea que había ocurrido. Pero antes de salir de allí, se acercó a la banca en donde estaba sentado Goenji, quien no se veía muy feliz, aún estaba esperando que Aki fuera a curar su labio ya que no encontró el botiquín del equipo tuvo que ir a buscar uno a la enfermería de la escuela. Se sentó junto al delantero, quien solo lo miró de reojo sin prestarle atención. El menor había insultado a su hermano pero si Kazemaru lo perdonaba, él no tenía ya nada que discutir, ahora se sentía algo mal por Goenji, debe haber sido un golpe fuerte ver que no serás correspondido –en su caso fue totalmente literal–

-Endo no es el único –llamó su atención Kiyoshi, Goenji lo miró con una ceja alzada –sé que lo quieres mucho, eso se nota…pero si es tu amigo, deberías sentirte al menos un poco feliz porque sus sentimientos son correspondidos

-lo sé –suspiró –pero duele, mucho –se sinceró, no era sencillo para él hablar de sus sentimientos, pero Kiyoshi lo hacía sentir en un ambiente de tal confianza que no les costaba tanto trabajo que las palabras salieran, además se sentía aliviado de que ya no le dijera nada por haber tratado así a Kazemaru, aun así le debía una disculpa

-sólo debes…intentar salir adelante, si necesitas mi ayuda o apoyo, solo dime –le sonrió amable –allí estaré

-gracias –quiso sonreír de vuelta pero el dolor en su mejilla izquierda solo lo dejo hacer una mueca

-bien, tu dedicate a entrenar y curarte esa mejilla, que está bien fea –Goenji lo miró fulminante –yo me largo, adiós y no te metas en más peleas –le sacó la lengua y se despidió, satisfecho de al menos haber hecho sentir un poco mejor al delantero

En las afueras de Teikoku se encontraba un nervioso Kido, sabía que a esas horas sólo se encontraban los más dedicados del equipo de fútbol de esa escuela ya que su entrenamiento había terminado unos 40 minutos atrás, sabía que a quien había ido a visitar estaba aún allí y que se podría ir en cualquier minuto, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado en la entrada. Ya había ido muchas veces a visitar a sus amigos de Teikoku, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora estaba allí especialmente para ver a_ esa_ persona, que no había querido nombrar a Kazemaru, por inseguridad más que nada. Estaba más que nervioso, solo hace un par de días había comenzado a ver que en realidad sentía más que un simple amor de amigos por _esa _persona, que había confundido sus sentimientos por Endo y que en realidad siempre ha de querer mucho más que nadie a _esa _persona. Quería ver a su amigo y su única sonrisa, hermosa a su punto de vista, pero seguía allí parado como un idiota en la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue su escuela. Ya estaba comenzando a retractarse y pensar en irse cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, _esa _voz

-¿Kido? ¿Qué haces sólo aquí parado?

-Sakuma…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchos saludos ^^**

**PD: Shiro y Nell deje mi msn en mi perfil por si aun lo quieren, espero que ahora puedan verlo, saludos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Waaa!, ahora si estamos llegando al final!, este capitulo lo escribi durante el día de hoy, estaba muy inspirada, asi que espero que lo difruten, gracias por preocuparse por mi salud, ya estoy bien ^^, respondere a sus reviews (por primera vez xD) al final, para que lean pronto, asi que lean! xD**

* * *

Apenas Aki termino de curar a Goenji, este se fue a entrenar, necesitaba de algo para distraerse. Debía hablar con Kazemaru y pedirle disculpas, en realidad no estaba pensando cuando dijo esas cosas, solo quería un poco de atención de Endo, y termino teniendo demasiada. Ya no valía la pena seguir luchando por algo que no pasaría, tal vez nunca debió seguir intentándolo, solo había salido más lastimado. Estaba entrenando junto a Tsunami, quien en realidad no le preguntaba nada, el peli rosa sabía que el delantero necesitaba su espacio. El entrenamiento termino y Endo busco a Kiyoshi alrededor de la cancha, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, seguramente se había ido. Suspiró, tendría que hablar con Kazemaru sin ayuda de Kiyoshi. Fue entonces cuando vio a Goenji hablando con Someoka, debía hablar con él lo más pronto posible, tenía que aclarar las cosas, podía perder a un amigo tan importante por una pelea. No dudó entonces en acercarse al peli blanco, quien al verlo se despidió de Someoka para ir junto a Endo, era ahora o nunca.

Mientras eso pasaba, Kazemaru y Fubuki decidieron irse a la torre. Ambos tenían mucho en la mente así que caminaron en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos. Fubuki lo único que quería era saber qué estaba pasando, le preocupaba lo que podían ser capaces de hacer sus amigos, si ya habían peleado quien sabe que podrían hacer después, solo quería que todo se solucionara pronto y volver a ver sonreír a Kazemaru de nuevo como antes, se había visto muy deprimido estos últimos días. En cambio Kazemaru no podía dejar de pensar en qué le diría luego a Endo, seguramente volvería a preguntarle por qué era que había estado evitándolo, ¿Qué se supone que le respondería entonces?, "te amo y no podía verte porque me dolía demasiado que no me correspondieras" ¡eso ni soñarlo!, solo pensarlo le daba vergüenza. Pero también moría de curiosidad, realmente quería saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo Kido ¿Qué era lo que tan importante tenía que hacer?, quería saber por qué no le había dicho, también.

-ya estamos aquí –anunció Fubuki, sacando a Kazemaru de sus pensamientos. Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas que había allí

-bien, –comenzó Kazemaru algo nervioso, si Fubuki iba a saber, era mejor contarle todo, incluido lo de Naoko – ¿recuerdas a la chica que les presentaron el otro día, Naoko?

-¿Naoko-chan?, claro que sí, era bastante tímida –respondió Fubuki –pero, ¿Cómo es que la conoces?, es decir, tu ese día no fuiste a entrenar –dijo extrañado

-sería imposible para mí no conocerla –respondió Kazemaru algo divertido –porque ella…es en realidad yo

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kazemaru-kun?

-me refiero a que ese día yo no fui a entrenar, porque Natsumi y Aki me vistieron como Naoko –dijo mirando sus pies nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo y se sorprendió al escuchar su tranquila risa – ¿pero qué?...

-no puedo creer que te vistieras como chica –exclamó Fubuki aun riendo, Kazemaru no pudo evitar reír junto a él – ¿puedo saber por qué? –dijo una vez se calmó

-bueno… –fue entonces cuando le contó absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, desde que Aki, Natsumi, Goenji y Kido técnicamente lo obligaron a vestirse de chica, la charla que tuvo con Endo como Naoko, hasta la conversación de ese mismo día que tuvo con Goenji

-es increíble –dijo Fubuki sorprendido

-¿Qué Goenji y Endo pelearan por eso?

-no, que me haya perdido de todas estas cosas, solo me descuidé un segundo y ¡paf!, ocurre todo es esto, es realmente sorprendente –dijo Fubuki, provocando la risa de Kazemaru y luego reír el

-de todas las cosas, no creí que dijeras eso –sonrió divertido el peli azul, su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa

-entonces, ¿Cuándo te declaras?

-¡¿d-d-declararme! –tartamudeó sorprendido y sonrojado

-claro, ya está todo dicho, ahora solo debes decirle –dijo Fubuki encogiéndose de hombros

-lo dices como si fuera tan simple, ¡apuesto que tú no lo harías! –lo apuntó

-señalar con el dedo es de mala educación –frunció el seño

-lo que sea –le sacó la lengua –insisto, tu no serías capaz de declararte, pero ahora que lo pienso…yo no sé quién es el que te gusta –lo miró de forma inquisitiva

-n-no sé de qué hablas, a mí no me gusta nadie –

-no te creo nada

-ese ya no es mi problema –le sacó la lengua burlesco, Kazemaru enarcó una ceja y Fubuki sonrió luego, como diciendo "estos labios están sellados"

-¡oh vamos!, yo te conté todo esto –le dio una mirada de súplica el defensa, pero el peli plata lo ignoro solo para molestarlo más –bien, si no me dices, entonces, adivinaré

-nunca lo sabrás

-claro que sí, es simple…como Goenji –sonrió victorioso al ver como Fubuki se sonrojaba

-¿p-por qué sería él? Podría ser otra persona y…

-es el, lo sé –dijo orgulloso

-de todas formas no importa –dijo lanzando un suspiro triste –a él le gusta Endo y parece que no hay nada que cambie su mente

-Fubuki… –murmuró sorprendido al ver como su amigo había estado sufriendo al igual que el, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, que idiota había sido –sé que tú puedes lograrlo, sólo debes intentarlo –le sonrió intentando darle ánimos, Fubuki le dio una débil sonrisa –vamos, quiero verte sonreír de verdad –Fubuki tan solo le sacó la lengua –ahora verás –se lanzó sobre su amigo, cayendo ambos de la banca, con Kazemaru sobre Fubuki, el primero le hacía cosquillas al otro quien no podía dejar de reír, contagiando su risa también al peli azul

-y-ya p-pa-para p-por favor –decía entre risas

-ahora lo pensaras dos veces antes de sacarme la lengua –le dijo sonriendo mientras paraba y ambos respiraban agitados

-¿qué…está pasando aquí? –escucharon la voz de Goenji, ambos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con Endo y Goenji frente a ellos, mirándolos fijamente. Era una posición bastante comprometedora, respirando agitados y uno sobre otro

-je, esto no es lo que parece –dijo Fubuki desde abajo, bastante nervioso, Kazemaru los miraba aun sobre el peli blanco, inmóvil

-no sé qué se supone que tengo que pensar –murmuró Endo dolido, si no era Kido era… ¿Fubuki?, no sabía que pensar al verlos en esa posición

-esto no es bueno –murmuró Goenji, recién había terminado de conversar con Endo y ahora estaban bien, pero…ver a Fubuki y Kazemaru así lo molestaba, quería ayudar a su amigo y capitán ya que después de hablar lo había decidido, que por mucho que le doliera ya se le pasaría y podía intentar ser feliz junto a otra persona, pensaba en Fubuki como esa persona

–**Flash Back–**

_El entrenamiento había terminado y Goenji junto a Endo estaban uno frente al otro, el resto del equipo los miraba preocupados, ya no sabían de lo que eran capaces, pero aun así preferían que hablaran las cosas, seguían confiando en ellos y no harían nada estúpido, o eso esperaban. Y tenían razón, Endo solo quería hablar con Goenji, pedirle disculpas y volver a ser los mismos amigos cercanos que fueron siempre. Goenji también, a pesar de que no tenía razón para disculparse con Endo, si no que con Kazemaru, pero su amistad con el portero era importante para él, así que aun así lo haría._

_Se alejaron un poco de los demás para estar más tranquilos y conversar calmadamente. Se sentaron en una banca que había por allí y Endo no tardó en comenzar a hablar_

_-lo siento –dijo directamente –no debí insultarte y mucho menos golpearte, nunca quise decir que ya no fuéramos amigos, tu amistad es muy importante para mí, es solo que me molestó mucho que insultaras a Kazemaru, aunque sé que no es asunto mío –dijo cabizbajo esto último_

_-está bien, nunca debí decir eso, pero estaba molesto porque me culpaste de algo que no hice –le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo, pero aún le dolía la mejilla, no le gustaba ver a su amigo triste _

_-a pesar de que Kazemaru me dijo que tú no tenías la culpa –suspiró _

_-ya no importa, en serio…solo estaba molesto…porque Kazemaru era más importante para ti que yo…_

_-Goenji…tú eres igual de importante que el para mí, es solo que es de una manera diferente…aunque ya no parece como si fuera a…_

_-¿corresponderte?, estoy seguro de que lo hace –dijo tristemente, era difícil aceptar que jamás sería nada más que un amigo de Endo_

_-pero Kido_

_-no creo que Kido se interponga para nada, yo también lo pensé, pero luego me di cuenta de porque actuaba así_

_-y ¿por qué era?_

_-obviamente quiere darte celos, y funcionó –Endo se sonrojo –pero todo esto significa…que seguimos siendo amigos ¿no es así?_

_-¡por supuesto!_

_-estoy muy feliz por eso –sonrió levemente –pero, me gustaría que fuéramos algo más –suspiró, Endo lo miró sorprendido –me gustas Endo, pero sé que tu corazón no me pertenece a mí, sino que a Kazemaru_

_-lo siento…_

_-no tienes por qué disculparte, está bien, con Kazemaru es con quien tienes que estar –por mucho que le costara decir eso, sabía que era cierto_

_-¿pero me perdonas por golpearte?, ¿así nada más?_

_-somos amigos –le sonrió y luego hizo una leve mueca de dolor_

_-gracias –sonrió feliz, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con Kazemaru y todo estaría solucionado, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba, tendría que esperar hasta mañana *suspiro mental* –iré a entrenar a la torre, ¿vienes?_

_-¡claro!, pero yo llegaré primero –dijo infantilmente y salió corriendo a la torre, siendo seguido de cerca por Endo, quien reía_

–**Fin Flash Back–**

-así que, ¿por qué no entraste?, hace mucho que no nos vemos –le sonrió Sakuma, luego de encontrar a Kido afuera lo invitó a entrar y se sentaron juntos en el pasto, disfrutando de la compañía del otro

-je je, solo…pasaba por aquí y debía irme pronto –respondió nervioso

-aah…pero si debías irte, ¿no debes irte aun? –preguntó curioso Sakuma y también extrañado, Kido no parecía el mismo de siempre

-ya no importa, quería estar contigo –le sonrió, aun nervioso por la mentira

-g-gracias –se sonrojo levemente, le gustaba Kido desde que tenía memoria, cuando tuvo que irse a Raimon y dejar Teikoku se sintió abandonado, quería volver a jugar con él y estar junto a él en los entrenamientos, disfrutar su tiempo juntos, incluso ahora seguía extrañándolo de sobremanera. Cuando jugó contra el en Shin Teikoku fue más bien una forma de llamar su atención, lo extrañaba y quería demostrarle lo bien que estaba sin él, había sido más bien una decisión estúpida, pero ahora ya no importaba, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pasaron un par de minutos en un cómodo silencio, pero Kido se sentía aún muy nervioso, él había ido allí por una razón y con un propósito muy claro, y no lo estaba cumpliendo para nada, incluso había mentido para evitar el tema, él no era un miedoso, ya se estaba comenzando a cansar de actuar así, por lo que se decidió por completo

-¿sabes Sakuma?, en realidad yo si tenía planeado venir aquí –Sakuma lo miró sorprendido, ¿Kido mintiendo?, debía haber una buena razón para eso –porque, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía y te extrañaba demasiado –el delantero se sonrojo por las palabras de su amigo, él también lo había extrañado mucho

-pero entonces, ¿por qué estabas allí parado en la entrada?, quiero decir, parecía como si fueras a irte

-iba a hacerlo, en realidad –respondió con un suspiro, era ahora o nunca –porque demás de venir a verte, tenía…tengo que decirte algo en especifico

-¿qué es? –preguntó, Kido estaba serio, debía ser algo realmente importante, pero, ¿por qué habría querido irse?, no lo entendía

-pues… –estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas, si iba a hablar debía hacerlo ahora o luego ya no lo haría –me gustas –soltó de una mirándolo a los ojos –demasiado

-Kido… –lo miró sorprendido y sonrojado, no podía creer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, en esos momentos lo único que quería era saltar de felicidad, pero se habría visto muy raro, pero también quería ver los hermosos ojos de Kido y nada lo iba a detener

-sé que quizás no correspondas mis sentimientos, pero quisiera que sigamos siendo amigos y… –siguió hablando Kido algo decepcionado al ver que Sakuma no le decía nada, pero se vio interrumpido cuando las manos de su amigo fueron a su rostro, tomando sus goggles y sacándolas de su lugar

-tienes unos ojos hermosos, Kido –murmuró sin creer que realmente había hecho y dicho eso, sonrojándose luego al igual que lo había hecho Kido al escuchar el cumplido

-gracias –respondió aun un poco sonrojado, miró entonces a los ojos de Sakuma y vio reflejado en ellos todo el amor que sentía el delantero por él, se sorprendió al no haberlo visto antes, pero ahora era muy notorio, tenía los ojos brillosos y estaba levemente sonrojado, tenía los labios entre abierto, se veían tan…_besables_, no podía reprimir ese repentino impulso de besarlo en ese mismo instante y no lo iba a hacer. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Sakuma, dándole el tiempo suficiente para retirarse si es que así lo quería, con su mano acaricio la mejilla del peli gris quien cerró los ojos al contacto, haciéndolo ver mucho más deseable a los ojos de Kido, ya no lo soportó más y cerró la poca distancia con los separaba con un tierno beso, el cual expresaba los sentimientos de ambos. Kido no pudo evitar sonreír en el beso, se sentía tan bien, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por culpa del aire. Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con la mirada del otro y el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-también me gustas Kido, mucho, desde hace tanto que esto me parece tan irreal

-pues no lo es –sonrió de lado, Sakuma se veía tan tierno –me preguntaba si tu... ¿quieres ser mi novio? –preguntó directo como siempre, Sakuma volvió a sonrojarse entonces y asintió

-me encantaría –dijo solo para confirma, entonces se lanzó feliz en un abrazo a Kido, dejándolos a ambos recostados en el pasto con una boba sonrisa en sus rostros, esa había sido la mejor tarde de sus vidas

En la torre de acero seguían en la misma situación, Kazemaru no sabía que se supone que hacer, pero Fubuki lo tenía bastante claro, por lo que le llamó la atención diciendo

-creo que será mejor que te levantes de mí, Kazemaru-kun –le susurró, el peli azul reaccionó y se levantó lentamente, ayudando luego a su amigo

-ya… ¿son amigos de nuevo? –quebró el silencio que se había formado un nervioso Kazemaru

-sí, lo somos –sonrió levemente Goenji, el dolor estaba desapareciendo poco a poco

-me alegra –sonrió Kazemaru, entonces miró de reojo a Fubuki que estaba a su lado, parecía bastante feliz, se notaba que Endo y Goenji no serían más que amigos por lo que el peli plateado debió sentirse mejor

-entonces… ¿podemos saber que estaba pasando antes de que llegáramos?, o acaso es "privado" –preguntó Endo bastante molesto cuando dijo lo último, sabía que no debía tener celos de su amigo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo

-en realidad, solo teníamos una guerra de cosquillas –se encogió de hombros Fubuki, divertido al ver como la expresión de Endo se relajaba, estaba claramente enamorado de su amigo, pero debían arreglar las cosas pronto, así que se decidió –nee, Goenji-san, ¿me acompañas?, tengo unas cosas que hacer por aquí cerca –mintió sobre lo último, Goenji lo miró por un segundo y luego comprendió la idea, al contrario de Kazemaru que lo entendió desde el principio, Fubuki podía ser bastante malvado si se lo proponía, pero le estaba dando la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Endo, había estado evitando esa conversación ya mucho

-claro –le sonrió Goenji, no le importaba si le dolía la mejilla, valía la pena por ver el ligero sonrojo de Fubuki

-nos vemos después, Kazemaru-kun, Endo –dijo para luego irse de allí junto a Goenji

-sabes que ya no tienes que llamarme por el "san" –le dijo Goenji una vez estuvieron lejos –somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

-eh, está bien Goenji-san, ¡digo!, -kun –sonrió algo apenado, haciéndose demasiado tierno a los ojos de Goenji, tal vez dejar a Endo de lado de una vez por todas no estaba mal, si era con Fubuki

-solo querías dejarlos a solas, ¿no es así? –Fubuki asintió –no creo que Kazemaru se haya tragado eso de "tengo cosas que hacer"

-no lo hizo, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada –sonrió Fubuki divertido, Goenji rió por su ocurrencia –entonces, será mejor que vaya a casa, después de todo ya no tengo mucho que hacer… –dijo Fubuki, estar con Goenji a solas lo ponía nervioso

-iré a dejarte, ya se está haciendo tarde –dijo Goenji notando como comenzaba a oscurecer rápidamente

-no quisiera ser una molestia –dijo Fubuki cabizbajo

-nunca lo serás –respondió Goenji sonriéndole, haciendo sonrojar al más bajo (no sé si es así pero aquí sí xD), sería un largo camino…y le gustaba que fuera así

Endo y Kazemaru estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la misma banca en la que minutos antes el peli azul había estado con Fubuki, miraban el atardecer juntos, pero en realidad no lo disfrutaban para nada, Kazemaru todavía no quería tener esa conversación y Endo no sabía por dónde comenzar. Estaban en un incómodo silencio, como nunca les había pasado antes, hasta que Endo se hartó, necesitaba hablar ahora, no quería seguir así

-lo lamento –Kazemaru lo miró sorprendido, se suponía que era el quien debía pedir disculpas, después de todo, el moreno no había hecho nada malo, solo una pequeña equivocación que estaba grabada en la mejilla de Goenji –tienes razón, tu dijiste que Goenji no tenía la culpa, pero no fue por eso que realmente lo golpeé, no debió insultarte, mucho menos en frente de mí

-puedo defenderme solo Endo, pero gracias –le sonrió, ¿¡pero por qué había dicho lo primero! Endo lo quería ayudar y el mismo lo único que quería era que su capitán lo defendiera, ¿por qué seguía diciendo tantas estupideces?, odiaba hablar antes de pensar

-sé que puedes defenderte solo, Kazemaru, pero siento esa necesidad de protegerte cada vez que te veo –ahora el peli azul no sabía que pensar con esa declaración –no quiero que nada ni nadie te dañe, ni siquiera yo mismo –le habló mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una de sus manos tomó el mechón de Kazemaru para poder ver ambos ojos –me duele mucho que me evites e ignores, que te vayas con Kido o Fubuki, en vez de refugiarte en mí –le dijo, haciendo sentir a Kazemaru mucho peor _"sí que soy una mierda de persona" _pensó

-lo siento mucho, de verdad…es sólo que…

-solo quiero saber por qué me has ignorado –los ojos de Kazemaru se llenaron de lágrimas, ni siquiera sabía por qué, se sentía terrible y a la vez obligado a hablar

-yo…me dijeron que…no sé –dijo sin lograr formar una oración, su voz se estaba quebrando, dejando sorprendido a Endo, ¿Por qué su peli azul se sentía tan mal?, quería saber que era lo que le pasaba para poder ayudarlo

-con calma, Kaze-chan –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que el peli azul se relajara al instante

-me dijeron que…yo solo era un compañero de equipo para ti, que no sería nunca nada más, yo…me sentí tan mal y…

-¿quién te dijo eso? –preguntó preocupado

-tu~ –murmuró

-¿cómo? –preguntó sorprendido

-tú le dijiste eso a Naoko…

-pero… ¿Cómo es que conoces a Naoko-chan?

-porque yo soy Naoko…me disfracé y tú me dijiste todo a mi…

-¿q-qué? –preguntó incrédulo

-sé que estuvo mal engañar así a todos, en especial a ti, pero…

-te veías increíble

-¿e-eh? –dijo Kazemaru apenas, sorprendido

-estaría bien verte vestido así otra vez –sonrió y Kazemaru ahora sí que estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Endo –pero ese no es el punto…yo dije eso, porque no quería que nadie supiera, ni siquiera yo mismo lo creía

-¿q-qué cosa? –preguntó nervioso, Endo suspiró

-que tú me gustabas, me gustas…no, mucho más que eso, estoy enamorado de ti –soltó de una

-Endo… –murmuró sorprendido

-sé que tú nunca me verás de esa forma pero… –no podía seguir mirando la expresión de Kazemaru, sabía que declararse había sido una mala idea, muy mala, se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a irse, cuando sintió que el peli azul lo detenía sujetándolo del brazo

-Endo yo…

* * *

**Suspensooo! xD**

**lamento dejarlo aqui pero tenia que hacerlo xD, aunque igual es un poco obvio lo que va a pasar después, pero no importa xD, bueno aqui respondo a sus reviews**

**_Kimi ai shiteru: _**me gusta esforzarme por mis historia para que a ustedes les gusten, asi que no hay de que ^^, y sobre TsunamixFubuki, en realidad yo tampoco lo había pensado hasta que Tsuki no Tsuki me lo pidió, y en realidad me quedo gustando xD, bsos!

_**Yukiko-kun: **_jajaja, tus comentarios me dan mucha risa, los disfruto mucho :) xD, yo también amo a Kiyoshi, es taan cool xD, gracias por preocuparte por mi salud ^^ y aqui se aclaró todo con Kido y Sakuma, espero que te haya gustado :), gracias por leer ^^

_**Lelouch V'BXVII: **_gracias por todos tus comentarios siempre, estos me suben al ánimo mucho!, ahora Fubuki toma más protagonismo ;) y aunque Kiyoshi no sale mucho ahora lo verás pronto ^^, creo que Kido es muy lindo aqui, espero que te haya gustado la perte que le dedique a KidoxSakuma ^^, saludos!

_**The Yaoi Mistress: **_me alegra que te guste la teatica, sobre eso de que los personajes son muy OOC, si me dí cuanta también ,es solo que simplemente no pude evitarlo para escribir este fic xD, sé que Kazemaru no estan depresivo y que Endo nunca golpearía a Goenji (aunque seria muy wau si pasara xD) y también que Goenji no es tan agresivo, pero era para agregarle algo de drama al fic, además los celos hacen muchas cosas con la gente xD, no sé quien es mary sue así que no entiendo mucho a lo que te refieres xD, pero a Kiyoshi lo alejaré un poco porque es cierto que tal vez este tomando mucha importacia, pero aun lo estoy pensando, y no te preocupes, la criticas son bien recibidas ^^, me ayudan a ser mejor escritora, bueno, eso es, saludos! :)

_**Conciencia: **_muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste :), en eso de Kiyoshi tienes razón, creo que me termino gustando tanto el personaje que no pude evitarlo xD, lo alejare un poco, tal vez debi incluir un poco más a los otros personajes, lo tomare en cuenta ^^, ¡ah! y el entrenado será Hibiki porque me cae mejor que Kudou ;), cuidate!

_**Yami: **_que bueno que te guste mi fic ^^, Kido enamorado en un amor :3, ya se arreglaron casi todas las cosas, solo quedan un par de capitulos depues de todo xD, espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos :)

_**KazeFubu Shooting Star: **_gracias por siempre seguir este fic! :), todavia tengo guardado tu dibujo en mi escritorio ;), que bueno que te guste y gracias por preocuparte por mi, muchos besitos! ^^

_**Gana Hibiki: **_sii, Kido no pierde el tiempo ;) xD, creo que se merecía a alguien por es un amor :3 xD, digamos que tienes razon con Kazemaru, pero asi es por ahora xD ;) y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, espero que hayas difrutado de este capitulo, bsos!

_**deidara senpai: **_lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero eso de ponerse al dia con el colegio xD, es cierto que me falat para escribir bien, me alegraria si tienes tiempo para ayudarme ^^, solo si quieres, tampoco es como si quisiera molestarte, la verdad nunca he escrito lemon, pero nunca se sabe ;), además tal vez pueda hacer un fic de cuando esten en la universidad, he tenido esa idea rondadome la cabeza pero aun no es nada en concreto, me alegro que te guste, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien, gracias por leer :)

_**ayameumigami: **_jeje, me alegra que disfrutes de mi fic :), tal vez pueda escribir algo de como tomo la familia de Kaze eso del futbol, quien sabe, pero no sería en este fic, si no que una secuela un one-shot o algo asi, muchas gracia por preocuparte sobre eso de que estaba mi fic en amor yaoi, despues de lo que pusiste me siento mucho mas tranquila :) ^^, gracias por los animos, nos leemos ^^!

_**mey-chan: **_tome tu sujerencia al dejar a Goenji con Fubuki ^^, pronto se verá mas de ellos, lo de mi fic ya se soluciono, gracias por preocuparte ^^, aqui hay algo más de KidoxSakuma, espero que te haya gustado, muchos saludos!

_**claire: **_sii, talvez me pase un poco con el pobre de Goenji xD, pero valio la pena para lo que paso ahora ;), tal vez a Kido no le gusta Kazemaru, pero estoy escribiendo un fic donde ellos son pareja(al principio xD) asi que cuando lo suba espero que lo leas ^^, Fubuki es un buen amigo :), gracias por leer ^^

_**luriyaxelxsiempre: **_lamento que no te guste KidoxSakuma, pero crei que se verian lindo ahora, aun asi espero que hayas disfrutado del capi, gracias por leer ^^

_**Tetsuko-chan: **_jajaja, no te procupes por lo del review, con que leas el fic yo soy feliz :3, me alegra mucho que te guste y por supuesto que no podia dejar a Goenji solo ;), en realidad Kiyoshi si es bastante contagioso, a mi tambien me paso con mi hermano menor (aunque como son solo dos años el es mas alto que yo y al final termino perdiendo yo xD), muchas gracias por leer, bsos!

_**Angelus Iver: **_que bien que te guste mi fic ^^, en realidad había pensado en hacer a Kiyoshi un hermano malo, pero me dije "a no puede sufrir mas el pobre xD", asi que quedo asi :3, bueno ya no hay mucho que hacer en el fic, pero quien sabe, tal vez haga una secuela ;), leí también tu review de mi one-shot, asi que respondo aqui xD, a mi tambien me parece TsunamixFubuki un pareja rara, pero cuando vi las imagenes que mando Tsuki no Tsuki para que escribiera me quedo gustanto (aunque no tanto con GoenjixFubuki xD), y ahora que nombras a Aphrodi me dio un par de ideas, quien sabe, tal vez escriba algo de ellos xD, cuidate mucho y besitos ^^!

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribir este capi, los quero a todos :3! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo siento mucho!, sé que me tarde una eternidad en subir este capi, y sé también que no quieren leer mis excusas ahora, si no que quieren leer el fic, asi que no los detengo ahora, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Había oscurecido ya casi por completo, por las calles se podía ver caminando tranquilamente a dos chicos tomados de la mano, muchos los miraban sorprendidos, algunos solo los ignoraban y otros cuantos los veían con desprecio. Y es que no era común para la sociedad ver a dos personas del mismo sexo de esa forma, si bien podía ser tal vez más aceptado que años anteriores, seguía siendo algo cliché para la mayoría de la gente (N/A: que no es el caso de nosotros xD). Pero a ellos no les importaba, estaban demasiado felices y el contacto que tenían sus manos les provocaba un calor agradable en la boca de sus estómagos. Aun así el chico de goggles, a pesar de sentirse inmensamente feliz, no podía evitar pensar en cómo estarían las cosas para sus amigos, ¿Endo y Goenji estarían bien?, ¿Kazemaru habría hablado con Endo? Y más importante aún, sólo quería que por fin el goleador del equipo dejara esa carga llamada amor no correspondido. Tan preocupado y perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su acompañante se había detenido hasta que sintió que su brazo era tirado. Volvió su vista atrás para encontrarse con la mirada de Sakuma, una mirada que demostraba muchas emociones, amor, cariño, protección, pero sobre todo, preocupación.

-algo anda mal, ¿no es así? –conocía muy bien a su ahora novio, aunque para la mayoría de la gente le daba algo de trabajo leer de vez en cuando las emociones y expresiones de Kido, el porqué de sus acciones, el entendía perfectamente

-aah~ –suspiró Kido –solo estoy algo preocupado, hemos tenido un par de conflictos en Raimon últimamente –explicó mirando a su novio frente a él, técnicamente eran 3 conflictos, y tenían nombre: Goenji, Endo y por supuesto Kazemaru

-¿conflictos? ¿En Raimon?, eso suena bastante irreal –dijo Sakuma medio en broma medio en serio

-bueno, más que nada, amorosos, aunque preferiría no hablar de eso ahora, te contaré cuando todo se haya arreglado –le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, pero desde que usó la palabra "amorosos" la curiosidad mataba a Sakuma, pero conociendo a Kido cumpliría su palabra hasta que todo se solucionara, solo quería saber que era lo que había que solucionar

-bien, pero me cuentas eh? –dijo esto último para asegurarse pero sabía que el castaño le diría de todas maneras, Kido rió levemente

-sabes que sí –le sonrió, siguieron entonces su camino a la casa de Sakuma, a donde se dirigían en un principio, su paso era lento, pues sabían que entre más pronto llegaran más pronto tendrían que despedirse, aunque se verían al día siguiente (donde Kido visitaría en este caso a todos sus antiguos compañeros de Teikoku para decirles que ahora era novio de Sakuma –aunque por supuesto que también los extrañaba mucho–). El caminar era lento y el silencio cómodo, el momento único como cada vez que estaban juntos, no querían separarse.

Más alejados de allí, estaban Goenji y Fubuki frente a un edificio. Allí era donde se quedaba el más bajo, junto a Tsunami, Tachimukai y Kogure. A pesar de que era tarde, el goleador de fuego no quería irse y separarse de Fubuki aun, sentía la necesidad de su compañía, pero no podía hacer nada, habían llegado. Fubuki lo único que quería hacer era invitar a pasar a Goenji, pero tal vez sería muy pronto para acercarse demasiado a él, después de todo acababan de romperle el corazón, eso suponía, ya que no tenía idea de lo que había hablado con Endo.

-así que… –comenzó Fubuki rompiendo el silencio, llevaban prácticamente un minuto frente al edificio –será mejor que entre, está comenzando a hacer frío, además no quiero que llegues muy tarde a tu casa –sonrió tiernamente, Goenji no pudo evitar sonreír también, la sonrisa de Fubuki se veía tan pura

-eso creo, supongo que…nos vemos mañana –habló Goenji

-si –no había nada más que decir, pero ninguno de los dos se movió y un silencio cubrió el lugar, hasta que este fue roto por el goleador estrella

-yo…quisiera saber si tú, ya sabes, ¿tienes algo que hacer algo después del entrenamiento de mañana? –dijo nervioso, pero, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?, Fubuki apenas y estaba comenzando a llamar su atención como más que un amigo, la respuesta era bastante sencilla, miedo al rechazo

-¡no! –respondió emocionado al pensar que tal vez Goenji quería estar con el, luego reaccionó y vio que su reacción había sido bastante exagerada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza –quiero decir, no, no tengo nada que hacer –Goenji lo miró divertido y enternecido a la vez

-entonces, ¿quieres salir después del entrenamiento…conmigo? –preguntó, a juzgar por la reacción de Fubuki, era probable que le gustara, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo inseguro

-me encantaría –respondió regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, no entendía por qué estaba actuando con tanta confianza, estaba muriendo de los nervios

-nos vemos mañana entonces –se despidió ahora sí Goenji, con una sonrisa alegre

-cuidate –dijo Fubuki y entró rápidamente al departamento, dejando algo desconcertado al peli blanco, pero no le dio mayor importancia y comenzó su camino a su hogar

-no puedo creerlo –murmuró Fubuki para sí, había ido corriendo a su apartamento (que estaba convenientemente ubicado en el segundo piso) para bajar la euforia, pero eso solo había acelerado aún más los latidos de su corazón (si es que eso era posible, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a salirse del pecho), y apenas entró, se apoyó en la puerta, resbalando por ella hasta caer sentado al piso, estaba notablemente sonrojado y su ritmo cardiaco agitado a más no poder pero se podía distinguir fácilmente una enorme sonrisa boba marcada en su rostro –tengo una cita con Goenji –susurró para confirmar – ¡tengo una cita con…!

-¿con quién tienes una cita? –escuchó una voz curiosa desde el fondo del pasillo y al levantar la vista se encontró con Tsunami y Tachimukai, no pudo evitar enrojecer aún más por la vergüenza

-n-na-nadie –tartamudeo –tengo que bañarme, comeré la cena después –dijo rápidamente para desparecer de allí con la misma velocidad y reaparecer en la entrada del baño, sonrió nerviosamente y entró sin dudarlo, suspirando de alivio una vez dentro, entonces la boba sonrisa volvió a su rostro

En la torre de acero mientras esto pasaba, se encontraba un par de chicos, un par de chicos que se amaban más que cualquier otra cosa, un sentimiento mutuo que los había atormentado al pensar el no ser correspondidos, un sentimiento que por más que quisieran no podían dejar ir porque era demasiado fuerte y los tenía atrapados de tal manera que no podrían desprenderse de él. Y todo se resumía a este momento exacto, uno frente al otro con sus ojos conectados, uno esperaba una respuesta, el otro no sabía cómo expresarse.

-no es necesario que digas nada, sé que no quieres volver a verme –dijo Endo con el corazón destrozado mientras se soltaba del agarre que tenía el peli azul en su brazo, sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear, pero no lloraría, al menos no al frente de Kazemaru

-¡no! –exclamó asustado sorprendiendo al portero, el solo pensar en no volver a ver a Endo le rompía el corazón – ¡no quiero dejar de verte, eso nunca! –bien, era ahora o nunca, si no aclaraba todo ahora ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo jamás, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, aun no podía creer que Endo le correspondía, entonces no pensó más y dejo que su corazón lo guiara. Fue en ese momento cuando Endo sintió unos cálidos labios inexpertos sobre los suyos moviéndose con delicadeza y amor, demostrando y expresando todo con ese beso, el portero abrió los ojos sorprendido pero al instante se relajó y se dejó llevar correspondiendo el beso, cerró los ojos y paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kazemaru protectoramente, inconscientemente Kazemaru paso sus brazos por el cuello de Endo, con ese beso quería demostrar todo lo que sentía por su capitán, no podía evitar sentir una enorme felicidad al saber que estaba besando a la persona que más quería, su estómago sentía las típicas mariposas revolotear sin parar y su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que estaba casi seguro de que Endo podía escucharlo. Se separaron por la falta de aire, respirando agitados y notablemente sonrojados, pero en realidad solo separaron sus labios, ya que sus cuerpos seguían juntos en un cálido abrazo, se miraron a los ojos y entonces Endo apoyo su frente en la de Kazemaru mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa, solo como él las podía dar, Kazemaru sonrió también y por fin logro encontrar su voz –te amo, Endo –dijo en un susurro , provocando que Endo sonriera aún más y que las mariposas en su estómago revolotearan mucho más fuerte

-te amo también, _mi_ Kazemaru –respondió remarcando el _mi_, feliz de al fin poder decirlo en voz alta, haciendo ruborizar al defensa.

-no puedo creer que esto esté pasando –dijo acurrucándose en el cuello de Endo –todo parece un sueño del que no quisiera despertar –suspiró

-será mejor que lo creas, o tendré que hacer que lo hagas –dijo como broma besando su frente cariñosamente, con Kazemaru se sentía tan a gusto, con él podía actuar como quisiera y sabía que no pasaría nada, olvidaba el fútbol y lo único que quería era sentir al peli azul refugiado entre sus brazos. Su corazón latía fuertemente y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara (a pesar de que él sonreía ya mucho de por sí)

Entonces por primera vez se fijó en su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro, maldiciendo mentalmente la hora no le quedó otra más que separarse del peli azul y tomarle la mano, enlazando sus dedos, Kazemaru lo miro algo extrañado por la repentina separación, estaba muy cómodo abrazado al portero –es tarde, si no nos vamos ahora, luego no podré separame de ti…y tu hermano me matará por llevarte tan tarde a tu casa –Kazemaru no pudo evitar reír ante la última declaración

-eso significa…que me acompañas a casa –dijo solo para confirmar, Endo asintió sonriente provocando que el peli azul sonriera también y rozara solo por un segundo sus labios nuevamente, no podía explicar con palabras como se sentía en esos momentos, los días anteriores se veían tan lejanos ahora, parecían solo una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla por lo demás.

-siempre y cuando, respondas una simple pregunta, nos podremos ir de aquí –Kazemaru lo miró indicándole con sus ojos que continuara – ¿quieres ser mi novio? –el peli largo lo miró perplejo y luego se sonrojo

-creí que ya lo era –respondió tímidamente en un tono gracioso que hizo sonreír aún más (si es que era posible) a Endo

-solo quería formalizarlo –dijo con un leve puchero en broma, haciendo reír levemente a su ahora novio –mejor vamos –el otro solo asintió en respuesta con una enorme sonrisa

Bajaron de la torre de acero, aun tomados de la mano, y caminaron por la calle con una boba sonrisa de enamorados en sus rostros, por suerte para ellos –en cierto modo– la figura del peli azul era fácilmente confundida con la de una chica, así que la gente simplemente los ignoraba como si fueran solo otra joven pareja más. De todas formas no les habría importado como los miraran, estaban encerrados en una burbuja de felicidad en la que solo se encontraban ellos dos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Su caminar era tranquilo, en un cómodo silencio, no querían separase pronto, aun sabiendo que se verían al día siguiente, deseaban estar el mayor tiempo posible de esta forma, sin preocupaciones ni nada más en que pensar que en la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, pronto estaban afuera de la casa de Kazemaru, uno frente al otro, sin dirigirse palabra alguna solo mirándose directamente a los ojos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían alargar más el momento y que debían despedirse de una vez por todas, pero Endo tenía unos cuantos planes.

-mañana vendré a recogerte en la mañana, para que nos vayamos juntos –le informó, Kazemaru asintió –y me gustaría…si es que quieres claro…salir contigo luego del entrenamiento –dijo algo nervioso, el peli azul lo miró extrañado

-¿no irás a entrenar a la torre del acero?

-quisiera pasar la tarde contigo, de una forma diferente –sonrió levemente el castaño

-mientras este contigo, no importa donde estemos –sonrió feliz –pero me encantaría salir contigo

-entonces es una cita –sonrió risueño el portero, entonces con una mano acarició tiernamente la mejilla de Kazemaru, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos al contacto, Endo no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era el peli azul y en como sus labios se veían tan apetecibles, no dudó entonces en acercarse a ellos y besarlos delicadamente, siendo correspondido al instante por el defensa, separándose pronto –nos vemos mañana, entonces –sonrió Endo a forma de despedida, aun sosteniendo la mano de Kazemaru

-si –asintió mordiéndose levemente el labio, entonces se acercó nuevamente al rostro de Endo, besando esta vez su mejilla –nos vemos mañana –se despidió y soltándose de la mano del castaño, entró a su casa sin mirar atrás, con una gran sonrisa y su corazón aun latiendo como loco en su pecho

-linda hora para llegar, ¿no hermanito? –fue la forma de saludar de Kiyoshi

-jeje…digamos que…

-solo quiero saber… ¿tienes novio? –Kazemaru se sonrojo como tomate en un segundo y asintió bruscamente –solo por eso te perdono –sonrió divertido mientras que su mano con forma de puño se movía bruscamente en la cabeza de hermano, quemándolo (N/A: no sé si alguna vez les hicieron eso pero…duele mucho .)

-¡ya suéltame! –se quejó logrando zafarse por fin

-si fuera tú, comenzaría a hacer mis tareas, nuestros padres llegan en menos de una hora –dijo Kiyoshi relajado mientras se iba en dirección al living a ver televisión

-¡maldición! –pocas veces maldecía, pero sentía que esta situación lo ameritaba, tenía al menos 5 cosas que hacer de la escuela y menos de media hora.

Subió corriendo a su habitación, pero al contrario de lo que realmente debía hacer, lo primero que hizo fue saltar sobre su cama mientras reía, ¡tenía novio! ¡Y era Endo Mamoru!, ¿Quién dijo que el amor era solo sufrimiento?, en esos momentos se sentía en la nubes, no podía esperar a que fuera el día siguiente para ir a su primera cita con su _novio_. No pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta, y reír solo, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba loco, y seguramente él también lo haría, pero no encontraba forma de expresar como se sentía. Sus cosas de la escuela fueron totalmente olvidadas, le debía tanto a Kido y Kiyoshi, ya vería como les pagaría, ahora solo podía pensar en mañana. Pero recordó entonces, que Kido nunca le dijo que era lo tan importante que tenía que hacer, no dudó entonces en llamarlo por teléfono –así es, además de eso, tenía que contarle lo que había pasado, se sentía como esas chicas chismosas que salían en la televisión, pero en realidad no le importaba– para su mala suerte, no había llegado a casa, cosa que lo extraño, después de todo era bastante tarde, decidió ignorarlo, ya le diría mañana. Entonces pensó en hablar con Fubuki –sí, debía decirle a alguien lo que había pasado o iba a explotar, ¡diablos! Si se parecía a lo que mostraban en las teleseries– lo llamó esperando a que contestara, quería saber que era lo que había pasado con Goenji de todas formas. Le contesto Kogure, quien lo molestó bastante tiempo hasta que por fin logró que le pasara a Fubuki, quien se metió a su habitación para mayor privacidad. Ambos hablaron al menos una hora de todo lo que había pasado después de que se separaron, demasiado felices como para creerlo, ambos tenían una cita mañana y no podían evitar sentirse un poco eufóricos, entre ambos se tenían bastante confianza y eran grandes amigos, no podían evitar reír al comparase con esas chicas que muestran en los doramas koreanos, colgaron luego, ya que se estaba haciendo muy tarde, algo intrigados al no saber qué era lo que Kido había estado haciendo toda la tarde, ya mañana lo interrogarían, ahora debían dormir, o al menos intentarlo.

Era la mañana siguiente y Kazemaru se levantó sin que su madre tuviera que amenazarlo con Kiyoshi, cosa que extraño a sus padres, pero no le dieron mayor importancia, sin embargo, Kiyoshi no dudo en molestarlo indirectamente mientras desayunaban, el menor solo lo miraba con odio. Sus padres se habían ido y el mayor se iría en cuestión de minutos cuando se escuchó el timbre afuera, indicando la llegada de Endo, una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió por el rostro de Kazemaru.

-joo, creo que llego el novio –dijo Kiyoshi levantando las cejas sugestivamente (1313 xDD)

-cállate –lo miró fulminante el menor –solo estas celoso porque tú no tienes una novia o novio, lo que sea –le saco la lengua

-ya quisieras –rodó los ojos el mayor

-nos vemos más tarde celoso, adiós –se despidió rápidamente para no hacer esperar más al portero. Una vez salió se encontró con su capitán recibiéndolo con una hermosa sonrisa y un cálido abrazo.

Se fueron caminando lentamente, tomados de la mano y muy cerca uno del otro, aun con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela y se encontraron con Goenji y Fubuki, quienes los saludaron alegres y los incluyeron en su conversación, que duro hasta que tuvieron que ingresar a clases por el toque del timbre. Entonces por fin Kazemaru pudo hablar con Kido y lo felicitó feliz de que hubiera encontrado alguien para el tan perfecto como Sakuma, era uno para el otro, rieron al saber que estarían de cumple mes juntos. Entonces llegó el entrenamiento, el cual no había sido ameno estos últimos días se había convertido en diversión pura, solo disfrutaban mientras corrían detrás del balón, durante la práctica Kazemaru pudo observar como Goenji y Fubuki se lanzaban ciertas miradas, haciéndolo sentir feliz al saber que esos dos iban por buen camino. Terminó el entrenamiento y pudo acercarse a su novio, su cita fue en realidad bastante simple, una salida al parque y un helado. Ahora estaban sentados a los pies de un árbol, Kazemaru apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Endo y este le acariciaba el cabello, ya que lo llevaba suelto. Kazemaru suspiró sonoramente con una cálida sonrisa, entonces Endo lo miró

-¿qué? –preguntó el defensa al ver la mirada de Endo fija en su rostro

-que eres hermoso cuando piensas…no, siempre lo eres –sonrió al ver como el peli azul se sonrojaba notablemente y bajaba la vista –y, ¿en qué pensabas?

-en nada…solo, me parece increíble que después de todo lo que paso, ahora las cosas estén tan bien

-¿no te gusta eso? –preguntó el castaño

-no es eso, simplemente quisiera que durara esto para siempre –dijo algo melancólico

-si eso es lo que quieres, no dudes en que será así, y yo te ayudaré –dijo Endo tomando el mentón de Kazemaru para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, por lo que con una mano corrió su mechón –siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte y brindarte todo mi apoyo, no lo dudes nunca –dijo serio, como extrañamente se le veía

-jamás lo haré –respondió Kazemaru y luego sonrió, provocando que Endo sonriera también.

-te amo

-te amo también –respondió, entonces se besaron sellando cada palabra que habían dicho

La gente podía verlos desde lejos, una pareja común y corriente a los ojos de todos, algo pasajero de la juventud. Pero ellos no sabían nada, no sabían de su amor prohibido y mal mirado por la sociedad, de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar a su corta edad para poder estar juntos, que su amor era puro y que si realmente tenían la voluntad podían hacerlo durar así para siempre, y así planeaban hacerlo, por siempre.

**_Fin!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Bien, allí esta el final, en realidad a mi personalmente no me gusto mucho, creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero no tuve el tiempo para mejorarlo, era subirlo ahora así o subirlo en un mes más xD.**

**Pues, primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por el tiempo que tarde, debo decir que no tuve tiempo, ni siquiera podía entrar a la pag, asi que ahora la vi y estaba llena de fics nuevos O.o, me sorprendí mucho ya que, cuando recien empece este fic, no habían más de 3 xDD.**

**Bueno, también quiero agradecer a los que leyeron todo el fic desde el principio, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final, lamento ser tan OCC con los personajes, espero que no les moleste mucho, supongo que simplemente no pude evitarlo .-. , si les molesta mucho me dicen porque planeo subir otro par de fics y one-shots (que me gustaria que leyeran ^^) y asi cambiar un poco eso y si no les molesta que bueno porque me cuesta escribir distinto xDDD**

**Gracias por leer este fic, me dicen si quieren alguna secuela o si quieren pueden pedirme algun one-shot de la pareja que quieran y con el tema que quieran, me gusta escribir para la gente ^^**

**Así que me despido -por ahora ;)**


End file.
